


Ghouling

by BoysWithMagic



Category: Original Work
Genre: """""""moderately""""""", Adopted Son, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Femslash, For you perverts that are just here to read the dirty bits, Funny Names, Gay, Gender Issues, Hurt and comfort, I know u exist, I will add tags as we go, I'm judging u, Lesbian, Like, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Multi, NSFW chapters will have an asterisk, Nesting, Other, POV Multiple, Politics, Post-Apocalypse, Scenting, Slow Burn, Trans Characters, a gay nerd, adoptive father, angry alpha runt, babies r cute, beta treatment becomes a bigger problem, but I still love u, click it and come judge me, dislike to moderately functional romance, evil furries i guess, expect book length plot thingies of stupidness, good man tries to be perfect king and gets ruined, heroes of trauma, idk man it's just some cool ABO shit with, it'll be fun, missing lovers, omega treatment is a problem, omg, omg its... like im angry about society..., on a mission, some girls just wanna wear boy clothes but still be girls, some girls just want mcdonalds, straight - Freeform, this is basically a book, trio, vernacular dialogue, wow its like this story is gonna be a reflection of our society today
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysWithMagic/pseuds/BoysWithMagic
Summary: Eight years ago a terrible disease swept across every known crevice on Earth. Coming from an assorted variety of pasts, baring separate wants and desires, a band of people get together to form a new society from the broken dishevelment of this post-apocalyptic nightmare. Battling people-turned-feral, struggling to continue life, and pushing their own agendas, they exist in disharmony and disarray. Come watch bitches get put in their place, general political discourse, and a few crazy heretics run around without clothes on. It'll be a grand time. Also, cool ass code names.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty well thought out drabble, to be honest. I really wanted to make it a game, like a Visual Novel, but I haven't got the expertise or time at this moment. I hope you enjoy, feel free to judge me in the comments below :3c
> 
> Future chapters will be longer, this is just the prologue :3c

Queens had been very content the past two years. With acting king Sword in charge, the city of Hoax went from moderately comfortable, to stunningly beautiful. Most societal loopholes were covered. There were answers to any question someone might ask and, if your head was still filled with queries, a personal meeting with Sword wasn’t hard to come by. 

He felt an immense sense of pride, standing on top of the wall and looking out over the sparsely filled horizon. He’d been a part of Sword’s inner circle during this time in power. He’d helped build this city up, almost literally. The last portion of the concrete wall had been erected not but three months ago.

Ten feet wide, thirty feet tall, each section was made of three parts, each part taking two weeks to set. There had been issues, a dozen or so deaths from falling or equipment mismanagement. Queens wouldn’t write those lives lost off, but, for the good of the future, it was a horribly necessary evil.

_ You sound psychotic. _

He looked down to the hands he had resting on the clean, grey cement. Letting out a gentle sigh as he thought through what it took to get here. How much he’d experienced to make it to this point. 

It had been eight years since the epidemic swept across the old country of The United States. He had been fourteen, painfully orphaned right from the start. Being Alpha, he was more resilient against Ghouling, against forceful Feralization. He remembered the look in his mother’s eyes the moment she breathed in the plague, the way the color changed to yellow, teeth large in her jaw.

He leaned against the barricade that kept people from falling off the wall, eyes forward but in another time. His father hadn’t let her progress too far before he raised his gun. The hair on her body had grown two inches in the close seconds between infection and healthy breath. Still, to this day, that tainted Omega scream shattered his dreams at random. Like a terrible bout of PTSD.

From there, his father had sold him away to slavery for food. Queens couldn’t remember anything but the sight of him walking off as he was pulled by iron chains the opposite direction. He didn’t even call out for help, just watching his father leave him behind. Three years spent as a slave constructing misshapen buildings for a man he was sure was more interested in watching him work, than the result of said work. 

Before anything could get too far, thankfully, that man was killed by another, and then that one by another. Queens changed hands for a long while before he was saved by the mysterious, silver haired Beta called Sword. They weren’t too far apart in age, but the man that strolled into that camp with nothing more than a small knife, walked out with the leader’s head, trailing a multitude of liberated Alphas behind him.

“ _ Come with me, or carry on by yourselves. It’s your choice. _ ”

Queens wasn’t so vain, he knew he became strongest next to the strongest. He was quick to sign on with Sword, and that earned him a spot amongst the favorites. Most trusted. They traveled across the country, through a terrible winter where he feared he might lose his fingers and toes and  _ other _ bits. 

They came to the city of Hoax, an old residential section of some larger town that had been half finished. Abandoned when the epidemic broke out. There was a single part of the wall completed, standing awkward in the ground. They approached and, as a collective, decided to merge their militia with the city.

With Sword’s help, the then-King Sea hastened construction on the wall, and on the residential houses to make room for the growing population. It was then that the militia of mostly Alphas and a few Betas, had their first contact with clean Omegas. It was then that they were reminded of the horrors they went through as slaves, dogs for other’s entertainment.

_ The king of old was less than kind. _

Sea’s treatment of Omegas struck a sour chord with more than Queens, and hardest still with Sword. They were locked away, nothing more than toys for Sea’s consumption. Muzzled when not in use, pale and weak from lack of food. They were hardly seen, and when they were, they moved like the dead, hanging onto the last shred of their humanity. Soulless and unmotivated.

With the help of Sea’s right hand man Blitz, Sword was able to easily dispose of the old king. Blitz took the throne, and Sword found it easier to inject more of his policies as the new kingly advisor. 

_ And I helped. _

Queens could hear the voice of his father coming from the past, telling him to man up. Fight his way to the top. He felt the corners of his lips threaten to crease into a grimace. It had never been his way, he had no desire to own everything. Queens wasn’t  _ that _ Alpha.

“Hey?” Came a familiar voice from a few feet down the wall. Queens looked up and saw his best friend coming up to greet him. She was as tall as him, strong arms and fluffy orange hair that she could never seem to manage well. Fair was a female Alpha, and often mocked for it. She was the only one of her kind here in Hoax, and hardly ever handled the childish scrutiny well.

“Fair...” Queens addressed contently. He straightened up and gave her a smile, “What brings you up here?”

“Heard Blitz is arriving today.” She sighed and slipped her arms underneath the top of her overalls. She settled next to him with a little  _ oof _ , the smell of cut grass wafting out to him. “Wanted to see the beautiful entourage.” 

“You’re excited to see him back?” Queens mused, looking over the grass stains on her knees.

“Absolutely  _ not _ .” She beamed over to her friend. “I prefer Sword  _ waaaay _ more. But, I guess the fun’s got to end sometime.”

“Blitz isn’t that bad.” Queens chuckled, “He’s been king for almost four years now, Hoax is better than ever- isn’t it?”

“Because of Sword.” Fair nodded slowly, searching Queens’ face with her emerald eyes. “The only reason the Mad King’s dead is because of  _ Sword _ . The only reason the wall’s finished is because of  _ Sword _ .” She took a deep breath, then doubled over and laid her front half on the thick railing. She spoke with a muffled groan, “Because of Sword I can at least have a decent job.”

“You like cutting grass?”

“Bitch, I  _ love _ cutting grass.” Fair jumped up, raising her arms and grinning cockily. “All day just swiping around and slicing up stupid little green plants. I chopped down a tree today, Queens. Mother Nature is my  _ bitch. _ ” 

He chuckled at her, slipping his hands into his pockets and shaking his head in amusement. “Be careful, if she hears you she might send a storm our way and ruin everything.”

“She is my  _ bitch _ .” Fair repeated, a smug smile on her thick lips.

“How is Violet?” He asked kindly, gently changing the subject to the woman’s optimistic, highly intelligent, Beta roommate.

Fair beamed again, bright as ever, “Ah, she’s great. Cute and smart and all that.” She placed her dirty hands on her hips. “One day she’ll date me. I have faith. I’m cute and smart too.”

“You’re cute.” Queens agreed with a nod, hands still in his pockets. He was about to say something to cover up his inadvertent attack on her intelligence when he noticed a trio of cars on the horizon, kicking up dust against the morning sky. He raised his eyebrows, glancing over to her. “I guess that’s Blitz.” He turned and walked towards the radio station, “I’ll call the castle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr = @RealRowes


	2. The King Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet aspiring king Sword, his one-man fan club, Mark, and their evil opposer Blitz- who really just wants a margarita. Also, an angry Omega in a muzzle. He's mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight second chapter to provide actual kinda plot. Brb for now- love you, internet, you're the best. 
> 
> Also, Sword is, like, goals.
> 
> Also, love you again.

Sword was most definitely a man someone would naturally underestimate. He was not Alpha, he could not even pretend to be so. Most assumed he was a male Omega, and he never rushed to correct them. Slight, lean, quicker than he was strong, and a pretty face to boot. Mark never asked how his hair was so beautifully silver. He’d find the courage one day, but for now, he settled with the fact Sword was simply born special.

The acting king was seated in the gold-painted throne. It laid in the core of what was called the castle, which was just the center-most building in Hoax. Almost like a giant warehouse, Mark could remember when it sat empty. Before the scavengers had started to bring in furniture and other assorted collectables. He was in the midst of studying a closed jewelry case about twenty feet from the throne when he was called to attention. 

“Today is the final day.” Sword said clearly, fingers working at the end of his thick braid, “Blitz returns, then I might get some sleep...”

“Until he leaves for another two year tour of hell?” Mark asked with raised eyebrows. He felt his glasses slide down his nose and he fixed them as he drew nearer to the throne.

Sword turned icy, cloudy, grey eyes up to him, bemusement written across his sharp face. “Should he choose to leave, I suppose I would be back to sitting in this ugly chair...” He lifted his hands, looking over the pristine, shiny paint. “Gold is...  _ tacky _ .”

“Blitz thinks it gives power to the position.” Mark chuckled. He stood close to the throne, meeting Sword’s gaze with his own blue one. “What would you paint it?”

“Using a throne in this day and age is tacky as well. I have not enjoyed my time sitting in it.” Sword brought his legs up to sit cross legged, resting his hands on his knees. The straight silver hair he had was long, long enough to reach his mid-thigh. He kept it in a thick braid, tied off with blue fabric and an assortment of Ghoul teeth. “The power of this position is given by the people you lead, not by the color you paint your chair.”

The smile that split Mark’s face felt so honest that he was sure the word  _ admiration _ was written clear as day on his forehead. “I will miss you sitting there, though.” 

Sword chuckled and turned back to the assistant, “You have been a great help to me the last two years.” He leaned back, the pretty braid over his shoulder settling against the black material he wore. “Is there a way to pay you back?”

“That’s a question best asked at one of the bars in town, not in an official place such as this.” Mark answered smartly, a short smile curling up on his lips.

“Oh?” Sword hummed in amusement, “If you ever catch me in a place like that, feel free to be more candid.”

“I shall.”

“Good.” 

Mark felt hot all over as the radio fastened to the back of the throne crackled to life. A familiar voice came through to them, slow and warm like a comforting fire.

“ _ Sir, Blitz has arrived. He’s coming up to the gate now. _ ” Queens always sounded so genuine, like honesty personified. Mark would miss his presence as well. Now that the true king was back, he would see less of Sword’s favorite. He nodded down to the Beta, then reached back and pulled the radio console up.

“ _ Understood, Queens, thank you. _ ” There came two quick beeps that let Mark know the man had heard him, ending the short conversation.

“The end is nigh.” Sword said in a serious tone, though obviously joking. Mark was glad to have been given the chance to work so closely with him. More than just his own bodily interest, he truly felt like he stood next to something sacred- that Sword was beyond the average human, older and wiser than he appeared.

“At least you’ll be able to sleep in tomorrow, remember?” Mark offered with a shrug, sliding the radio back into place, “If Blitz decides to give it to you, anyway.” 

“I doubt my long nights at work have come to an end.” Sword replied gently. He closed his eyes. Mark swore he saw an expression of pain on that sharp, pale face before Sword pulled himself up. He got to his feet easily, like every move he made was effortless, and he placed a perfect hand on his slight hip. “I’m curious as to how many of his party made it through the whole journey. He took all of his wives.”

_ Even Lucy, and she was about ready to pop when they left. _

Mark shrugged nonchalantly, “They’re more headstrong than him, I’m sure they’re fine.”

“Omegas are much more stubborn than Alphas by default, yes.” Sword agreed with a nod. He fixed his canted belt, then turned those icy grey eyes to the significantly bigger man. “No offense.”

“None taken, I hardly identify with my dynamic.” Mark scoffed and fixed his glasses again, “I look like a tank, but I’ve got the heart of a scholar.”

“You’re  _ so _ progressive.” Sword droned with a straight face. Before Mark could start another round of the ever-interesting wordplay, the giant hangar doors before them slid open. They hit their catches with a resounding  _ bang _ , and the silhouettes of a dozen or so people started inside.

The smell from the recently silenced cars wafted in with the gentle breeze, and soon the group making their way among the piles of scavenged goods had grown close enough to recognize. The nearest one was, of course, Blitz himself. 

A tall Alpha man of forty-eight, his dark brown hair was laced with grey. He had a handsome set of wrinkles on his brow, and his eyes were a faded blue. The collection of clothes he wore weren't familiar but, two years away from home was sure to give him a new wardrobe. Walking right up to Sword, a grin on his face, he threw his strong arms around the tinier man.

“My son!” He said in a grand voice, tone jokingly dramatic, “How I have missed you!”

“I am not your son, Blitz.” Sword answered back in monotone, standing there and letting the man hug him.

Blitz held the Beta out at arm’s length, still beaming, “So  _ serious _ .” He chuckled, then turned to give the others a grand wave of his arm, “Look! All the important people survived!”

He had three wives, his first was the woman he had married before the epidemic. Lucy was an objectively tall Omega, beautiful and aged. Her all grey hair was cut short, curly, and she had a toddler in her arms, smiling to Sword. “Good morning, Sword.”

The child, a young girl with jet black hair, looked over. She was chewing on her hand, big brown eyes like her mother’s. “Word?”

The two women on either side of Lucy were quiet, young and docile. They stuck close to her, like being apart more than seven feet might mean death to all they knew. The twins, Belle and Stazy, were twenty-six, and practically mute. The childrenless Omegas Blitz had claimed after the murder of Sea.

“Good morning, Lucy.” Sword answered kindly, glancing to the little girl in the woman’s arms.

“Oh, yes!” Blitz spun around and held his arms out to his daughter, “My lil pup- c’mere!” 

The girl giggled and reached for her father, happy to be scooped up and coddled. “Papa!” She cried as she was tickled, “Papa!”

“I believe we call them babies now, my king.” Sword advised, watching the two of them, “Not pups.”

“Shush, what does the little Beta guy know anyways?” Blitz said, still poking his daughter’s tummy. He looked over to the silver haired man, smiling, “Her name is Marble. Say hello to daddy’s assistant, Marble!” 

“Sissy-tant?” Marble echoed, raising a pudgy hand and giving Sword a curious look. 

“Miss Marble.” Sword address with a nod.

Mark chuckled, obviously amused. He crossed his arms, cocking his head at Blitz, “No hello for me?”

“Who’re you?” Blitz asked with a frown.

“...You’re kidding...”

“ _ Oh, I remember you! _ ” Blitz popped a loving kiss onto Marble’s cheek, then handed her back to Lucy. He faced Mark with his hands on his hips, “The gay nerd, right?”

“I think he goes Mark,” Sword glanced over to the tall scholar to gauge the effects of that statement on him, “At least, that’s what he’s had me calling him for two years.”

“Oh, yeah?” Blitz chuckled, acting like his label wasn’t insulting in the slightest, “I remember you, four-eyes, don’t worry! You’re the one that plotted out the streets  _ way  _ long ago.” 

Mark wasn’t sure what his face looked like, but he was already internally regressing to the old form of controlling himself.

_ Just imagine you get to punch him after the day is over... Just one solid, nicely placed punch... Right on the nose... _

“Yes, that was me.” Mark responded smartly. “I  _ do _ go by Mark.”

“Yes, yes,” Blitz waved a hand, “Of course, Marker, of course!” He glanced over his shoulder as his wives moved on, looking to reacquaint themselves with their rooms in the tower of the warehouse. More of the crowd came to view, most were familiar faces that Mark could name easily. A few new ones, Alphas and Betas, and then...

There was a man standing at the side of the tall enforcer Iron. His short brown hair was disheveled, clothes filthy, hands in cuffs. He had a black muzzle fastened tightly around his mouth, and Mark knew what he was before he even had a chance at the covered smell.

_ A male Omega... _

“Oh, yeah,” Blitz snapped his fingers at Iron, then motioned for him to come over with their captured friend. “Get a load of  _ this _ story...”

As the pair drew closer, the lively green of the Omega’s eyes got easier to read. Barefoot, his toes were wrapped up like a cheap man's split. He was pulled over without a fight, but the glare across his face was evident in his creased brow.

“Story...?” Mark started, still taken aback with the appearance of this rarity. He’d heard of male Omegas, but he’d never seen one. It had been a wet dream of his as a teenager, something that was long since over with.

_ Still... So interesting... _

“Is he Ghouling?” Sword asked before Blitz could start whatever tale he was so ready to spill.

“Huh? Of course not. I’m not gonna bring a Ghoul into my city.” Blitz scoffed, “Nah, he’s muzzled cause he kept tryin’ ta bite me.” He cocked a brow down to the Omega, lips pursed.

“He was?” Sword drew, glancing to the attacker in question as well.

The man was still for a second, his glare lessening just a fraction. He then shrugged his admittance and nodded.

“Fuckin’ weirdo.” Blitz leaned a little towards the brunette, squinting, “Only reason I didn’t leave you behind was because you can  _ maybe _ make pups.” He straightened up, “Also, this story is, like, a fuckin’ awesome demon cult thing.” 

“ _ Pardon? _ ” Sword and Mark asked simultaneously. Mark glanced to the side of the Beta’s face, but the look wasn’t returned.

“Okay, the last stop on my super awesome journey of ambassador-ness was at Crossrose, right?” Blitz started to gesticulate wildly, face animated as he went through the motions. “The one with that bitch ass Tommy Gun for a leader- the guy that wanted to buy off our Omegas that one time?”

“I remember Tommy, yes.” Sword answered, frowning slightly. He put his hands on his hips, glancing to the Omega, “He’s one of his?” 

“Like, I  _ dunno _ .” Blitz shrugged expressively, “They’re all  _ dead. _ ”

“ _ What?” _ Mark and Sword echoed together again. This time they met each other’s eyes, curious.

“...You guys... practice this..?” Blitz pointed between them, back to squinting.

“No, just,” Sword waved a hand, “What about Crossrose?” 

“ _ Oh! _ ” Blitz smacked a fist against his own palm, nodding smartly, “All dead! We showed up and they’re all over the place. Just lying around, being dead n stuff.” He lowered his hands and frowned as he thought. “No blood, no vomit,  _ definitely _ dead, though. We were searching around for some kind of clue, and we found this lil guy hidden between a bunch of crates.” He reached out and elbowed the Omega.

The man flinched, then hissed through his muzzle. Iron, a tall Alpha with hands the size of Sword’s head, gripped the chains around his prisoner’s wrists and raised them in some kind of aggressive show. “ _ No. _ ” He thundered powerfully. The Omega growled nice and low, eyes still boring holes right through Blitz’s skull.

“As you can see, he’s a  _ little _ disturbed.” Blitz nodded, looking back to Sword and Mark. “I don’t really like men, figured I’d offer him to you- Sword.”

“Oh?” Sword hummed in surprise. He looked the Omega up and down, then back to Blitz, “Any reason you’d offer an Omega to a Beta?”

“Eh, as a thank you for your two years running this place and  _ not _ setting it on fire.” Blitz shrugged lamely, “Chances of him  _ actually _ being useful are pretty slim. I had a cousin that was a male Omega- died in childbirth because, ya know, weird bodies n whatnot.” 

“I see...” Sword trailed thoughtfully.

“Or...?” Blitz turned his dusty blue eyes to Mark, “Gay nerd...?”

“We should really have a serious talk about how you might consider yourself an ambassador.” Mark responded gruffly, “Do you even have an internal filter?”

“A what?” Blitz chuckled.

“Would it be offensive to give this Omega to someone I trust...? As a thank you to them...?” Sword asked, watching the reaction from the muzzled man as he went. The prisoner had turned the murderous glare from Blitz to Sword now, hands clenched into fists.

“You have someone in mind that might be able to tame this thing?” Blitz mused, “By all means, do whatever you’d like with him. Kill him, fuck him, I don’t care.”

“No need to be so  _ primal _ .” Sword responded with a sigh, “I can handle the assimilation.” He glanced over to Mark, putting his hands behind his back. “Could you send word to Queens?”

“Queens?”

“Oh, that pretty brown dude? I remember him too!” Blitz grinned, congratulating himself, “God, I’m so smart. Mind like a knife, sharp as  _ hell _ .”

“Yes, have him come down here.” Sword risked another look to the Omega, who was still glaring at him, “I’ll talk to him... and then we can start our meeting, Blitz.”

“ _ Bah, _ ” Blitz groaned lazily, “ _ Work. _ I just got back!”

“Running a city isn’t simple.” Sword advised, cocking his head, “Much has happened in your absence, you should be made aware.”

“ _ Blah, blah, blah _ ,” Blitz sighed, “You’re right. Just, let me go kiss my wife and lay in bed for, like, two seconds.” He raised a hand to Iron, “Bye Iron!” He waved to the Omega, “Bye dude!” He nodded between Sword and Mark, “Later Beta n gay nerd!” Then he spun on a heel and raced back towards the tower.

Mark watched him go, then settled a flat look down to Sword, “I’ve never had my sexuality brought up so much in a single conversation.” 

“Not even before he left?”

“No, he must be losing his mind.”

“Mark?”

“Hm?”

“Could you called Queens, like I asked?”

Mark felt his face heat up and he nodded, “Yeah, sorry.” He turned and rounded behind the throne again to send word to the Guard on the wall.


	3. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, welcome, meet Queens a little better- hear how hot he is, and wish you had a picture to stare at because, yes, he really is that beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this around every 2-3 days for the chapters I already have written (probably 5 posts worth.) This is the story I work on when my book-book is giving me grief. I hope you enjoy :3
> 
> Also, full disclaimer, this prose is a little clunky. It improves as we continue on, many apologies.

Queens didn’t consider himself very vain. He was well aware of how he looked, Fair reminded him often of his sexual prospects.  _ You’re fucking hot as hell, _ she’d say,  _ seriously, I don’t even like Alphas, but I won’t deny the fact you’ve been the star of a wet dream of mine once or twice. _

Sex was one of those things Queens saw no point in. It didn’t disgust him, he even considered nudity enjoyable. He’d yet to meet someone worth the effort of courting, or rather, someone different enough from the rest. People felt like a rerun most times, other than his circle of friends. 

_ Once you meet one Omega, you’ve met them all. _

The same went to Alphas and Betas. Faceless representations of a stereotype his father beat into him as a child. Alphas are strong, dominating and powerful- the king of the dynamics. Betas are smart, cunning, and very morally sound. Omegas are soft, pliant, submissive and they needed to be told what they liked.

He was grimacing again, staring forward at his reflection in the dark window. Fair assured him he was attractive, but, with this expression on, he thought he looked like an angry toad. The corners of his mouth turned down hard, lip curled, eyes squinted. He had deep, tan skin, a strong jaw, and black hair shaved on either side of his head, left in thick, healthy curls at the top. He resembled his mother more than his father, which was something he was infinitely thankful for. 

_ Kurdistan, I was from Kurdistan... _

The nationalities of old held little power in the world today. No one cared what god you followed, or what language you spoke, not while the Ghouls had been rushing in to tear your arms from your bodies and eat your flesh. He’d been a baby when his parents came to this country anyway, and couldn’t remember a single word in his native tongue.

He tapped his black boot against the sidewalk thoughtfully, glancing to the warehouse doors. He used to be allowed inside, but, with the return of Blitz, he was sure to be kicked out from the inner circle. It wasn’t too much of a bother, he was certain Sword would keep him in the loop for things that pertained him. 

_ Why was I called so quickly, though? _

Mark had sounded amused on the radio earlier, questioning as well. But, the beefy librarian man lived in a constant state of wonder about practically anything. Queens wasn’t sure how he could think properly with all those memorized texts floating around in his head. 

_ Is there something over the wall I need to do? _

He turned and looked to the walls in the distance, eyebrows raised. The thought of leaving Hoax made him anxious. Fear hardly fueled much of his actions, but, it had been nice to pretend that life was less  _ Ghouls want to eat and fuck me  _ and more  _ I wonder what flavor muffin I’ll have for breakfast. _

Then, if he had to travel out, he’d be forced to team up with a group of Alphas he was sure to dislike. He drew a calming breath, and a pair of men came out of the small side door to the castle. Sword was one of them, short but powerful, his hair made brighter by the black ensemble of clothes he always wore. The other was someone new, beaten and bruised, a muzzle over his mouth. It took a moment, because the scent glands on his neck were sure to be drained, but Queens smelt the Omega on the air.

_ Whoa... _

“Queens, hello.” Sword said with a nod. He glanced to the prisoner like he was studying his reaction to the Alpha, “How are you this morning?”

“I’m... good...” Queens answered slowly, facing them and fixing the sheer blue scarf hanging from his neck. “Who is this?”

“I’m afraid we don’t know his name, we haven’t removed his muzzle. He’s the only survivor from some tragedy I cannot inform you of at the moment.” Sword put his hands on his hips, “Blitz has gifted him to me, and I am redirecting him to you.”

“What?”

The Omega growled lowly, not meeting Queen’s eyes. His hands were pinned together by metal cuffs. The underside of his nails were caked with dirt and dried blood. It shocked Queens that he still looked like he was ready to fight his way out of captivity.

“He’s not Ghouling, we’ve done a blood test.” Sword took a half step forward, “Allow me to walk with you to your home. I want to go over a few things.”

“Uh, yes sir.” Queens still had his eyes on the Omega, frowning slightly, genuinely curious. “But... he’ll follow...?”

Sword turned back to the handcuffed man, brow raised, “I promise you this will be smooth, please trust me.” The two of them locked eyes for a long moment, then the Omega’s shoulders sank and he sighed loudly through his nose. Sword looked back to Queens, “All will be well.”

The three of them set off towards the delta, quiet for a minute as Sword worked over the words in his head. Queens was exceedingly happy to live near the water, the noise from the rushing river drown out anything his neighbors might be doing, and he could collect his own drink with ease. The city quickly went from warehouses- the castle being the biggest of them- to shops and restaurants. Half of Hoax was solar powered, the other half hydroelectric, and a small percentage on gas generators. 

They were quick to get into the hydroelectric portion, the river Gourd cut the city clean in half, then split out in a wide delta as it reached the lake shore that lied beyond the wall. It was when they were passing a family of three at a cafe that Sword spoke.

“Blitz called him disturbed.” He said as he watched the woman hold onto her mate’s arm, smiling up to him. “You know how I feel about Omega treatment.”

“I do.” Queens looked to his leader, glancing past him and to the battered, muzzled man, “Is that why you’re giving him to me?”

“I say  _ give _ , but...” Sword turned his icy eyes up to Queen’s deep, dark ones, “That is for show, I expect nothing less than civility with you.”

“Yes, sir.” Queen responded surely, nodding to the silver-haired man. “I promise.”

“Don’t call me sir anymore,” Sword advised, tone softer. He stretched out his arms with a groan as they turned off of a commercial street and to a residential. They could smell the clean water, the air felt a healthy wet. “If Blitz hears it too much, he might get irritated.”

“Yes s-” Queens chuckled softly to himself, “Yes, Sword.” 

“Very good.” Sword looked forward, then glanced to his side at the Omega. The man seemed less defensive, but the way his body was held told Queens he was still prepared to run. He studied his surroundings curiously, though, and for the first time the Alpha saw what color his eyes were. Green, a lively green, almost shimmering with tones of blue and gold. 

_ He smells sharp... _

Sword stopped on the sidewalk, nodding to the little house before him, “This is it, isn’t it?”

“Oh,” Queens stopped as well, putting a hand on the fence, “It is, yes.” He opened up the blue, waist-high, gate and swung it out for them. Sword filed in, followed by the Omega, and they walked up to the porch together.

Queens had built this place himself after Blitz went off on his two year venture, permissions given to him by Sword. It was small, as compact as it could be. One bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen and a dining room wide enough for a two-person table. He stepped into his scent-filled home, then shut the door behind his guests. 

“A bit of a mess...” He explained away, sliding his breakfast plate across the counter and into the sink, “I can clean tonight.”

“On that note, I will drop in before I return to my own house.” Sword slid one hand into his pocket, fishing something out. “I have a few things you might find useful.” His hand returned, a silver key resting in his palm. He looked to the Omega, “Let me unbind you.”

He seemed uneasy still, standing filthy between Queens’ kitchen and dining room. He cast a wary look around, then held out his bound arms. They were easy to unclasp, cuffs falling to the floor with a sharp  _ clunk _ . He immediately rubbed at his damaged, red wrists, withdrawing again.

“Take the muzzle off, of course.” Sword knelt down and retrieved Iron’s cuffs, replacing the key in his pocket. “I’d like to have a conversation with you as well.”

The Omega wrung out his hands, looking between the other men. He huffed through his nose, then reached back and started to loosen the muzzle. When it fell away, a damaged face was revealed. He took a big breath from his mouth, the skin beneath the facial bounds red with irritation. He had all eight of his Omega teeth, the three upper canines sharp on either side of his jaw, two bottom ones dulled. 

They let him breathe for a long moment, and Queens noticed the scent glands under his ears looked abused, multiple bloody dots from the syringes used to drain. The Omega turned up, glittering green eyes more at ease.

“Hi.” He said bluntly, still holding the black muzzle in his hands.

“Hello.” Queens answered before Sword could.

“ _ Where _ am I?  _ Who _ are you? And  _ why _ am I here?” The Omega’s voice was cutting, a sting in Queens’ ears. He took a step towards them, expression serious, “Also, who  _ was _ that  _ complete asshole? _ ”

“The older man, you mean?” Sword offered, cocking his head.

“With the little girl, yeah.” The Omega tossed the muzzle onto the wooden table gently, crossing his arms over his chest, “And the other three hanging off his arm”

“That’s our king, Blitz.” Sword explained neutrally, “My name is Sword, and this is Queens.” He motioned to the Alpha at his side, nodding respectfully to him.

“Hello.” Queens repeated, raising a hand to wave.

The Omega just gave him a long look, sizing him up silently. He cleared his throat, “My name is Doe.” 

“Doe.” Queens echoed. The name felt nice in his mouth, and he managed a soft smile, “I’m Queens.”

He could have sworn Doe’s cheeks redden a little more, apart from the damage to his skin. He looked away, arms tight over his chest, corners of his mouth scrunched up, “He already told me your name...”

“I did.” Sword began, “The city you are in is called Hoax. You are here because you were picked up from a place you cannot disclose to Queens yet.” He walked to the space Doe had his eyes on, grabbing his visual attention, head cocked, “And I need you to understand that this ownership is a facade. Blitz and I have disagreed on the treatment of Omegas, and that seems to be something we  _ still _ disagree on.” He glanced to Queens, his hands behind him, “This man will not do anything to you that you do not want. If he does, feel free to kill him. I’m sure that you could.”

Queens felt his blood run a little cold. Sword was not kidding, not about this. He knew that, if he did force himself onto this broken Omega, the Beta would not come to his aid in any way, shape or form. Queens was proud of his self control, he was certain that nothing would happen, but the sureness in Sword’s voice was enough to make him shiver.

“I won’t kill him.” Doe answered, sighing and hugging his arms, “Even though I could.”

“I see.” Sword answered bluntly, no one could tell if he believed the Omega, “I will go, then. I have a meeting with Blitz and assorted.” He took a step back towards the door, cuffs still in his hands, “I’ll be back tonight with the doctor, and a few things. Stay inside for now.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Queens.”

“Yes, Sword.” Queens corrected. The silver haired Beta smiled softly in response, then ducked out of the house and down to the sidewalk. There was a long silence, both of them watching the door hiss shut. Queens cleared his throat, looking to Doe, “You hungry?”


	4. Here be Skeletons...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Doe (Our mysterious Omega) a little more indepth (seeing as he can talk now, and the chapter is in his POV.) You'll probably have a few questions, that's fine, just understand that suspense is a key tool, and man is it made use of. Queens is cute. No, Queens is adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, man, I have no idea what to put for summaries. Just. Here lay a story. Read it. If you want.
> 
> :3c

Doe was rightfully experiencing culture shock, or what could be closest to such a thing. He hadn’t been in a real house for years, and by default, felt severely out of place. Everything all around was clean, despite what the Alpha had said, leaving Doe to stand as the lone pillar of filth. 

_ I’m disgusting... I need to get out of here... _

“Mr. Doe?” Queens said softly, looking down to him with his handsome face, “Are you alright?”

Doe peered up, feeling the irritated skin on his face crawling with uncertainty, “...What?”

“Are you hungry?” The man’s voice was honey, slow and thick. It washed over Doe’s skin like warmth, and almost made him shiver. 

“No, I’m not really...” It was an easy lie, there were more important things to handle, “I’d like a shower, though...”

“Of course.” Queens turned and headed to the short hallway at the back of the house, motioning for Doe to follow. “Just use whatever’s in there, I’ll grab some clothes and a towel.” 

Doe stood in the little corridor, watching the Alpha slide into a dark room that he assumed was Queens’. He held his arms at the elbow, chewing on his lower lip as he waited. The smell all over the house was, he felt ashamed and nervous to admit, amazing. Herbs, sweet and savory, a perfect blend of the outdoors. Most Alphas smelt like sweat, which was less than satisfactory.

_ But... _

Queens returned with a folded pink towel and a mess of dark fabric. “We’ll get you your own clothes soon, Sword just wants you to stay inside for the day.” 

Doe received the package in his dirty arms and cast a curious eye up to Queens. “Who is he...? Sword...? If Blitz is your king?” 

Queens opened up the door at the end of the hall, revealing an obnoxious checkerboard flooring, “A man I trust.” He answered simply, “Here’s the bathroom.” He stepped back to let Doe pad his way through.

Even with his incredibly damaged feet, Doe could feel the cool of the tile on his skin. He let the towel and clothes sit on the closed toilet and then put a hand on his hip, “What’s with the weird flooring?”

“Weird flooring?”

“Yeah,” Doe turned and motioned down to the black and white tiles, “Are we going to play chess in the bathroom?”

“I like my floors.” Queens stated. He reached a booted foot into the bathroom and tapped it against the offense in question, “They were cheapest, too.”

“Of course they were, look at them.” Doe watched the leather boot go, then glanced up to the warm tan face before him.

_ Stop it. Stop it. He’s not your friend. _

He withdrew himself physically, dropping his eyes down to Queens’ chest. “You’re not going to break down the door if I lock it, are you?”

“No.” 

“Okay, you can leave now.” 

“Okay.” Queens receded into the hallway, kept a look going to see if he could catch eye contact, then turned to head back to the kitchen. Doe reached out and shut the door gently, locking it with a sigh.

His life suddenly seemed very clogged up and dizzy, he couldn’t believe where he was- and why. Pushing the  _ why _ thoughts away, he started up the shower. There wasn’t a tub, not even a glass wall. Everything in the small room was open. The drain for water sat embedded in the very middle of the floor, like the entire thing was supposed to be the shower. 

He shed his filthy, ruined clothes and left them behind to get wet. They’d probably have to get tossed, he wasn’t that concerned with it. Not his style, certainly not the best sentiment either. He checked to make sure the lock was turned, then stepped under the painfully hot water.

Steam rose around his naked body, helping dried mud and the assorted to moisten, slip off his skin. It hurt, but that was fine, it meant he might be clean after it was all said and done. He plucked up a pale bar of soap and started to lather it between his hands, thoughtful, looking over the decor. Or, rather, the lack thereof.

Queens seemed very simple, to the point. Doe had only known him around an hour but, he believed strongly in the truth of first impressions. He didn’t come off Alpha, he didn’t even smell traditionally Alpha. He was, though, Doe could tell. His body looked like it was made of steel, hard as rock. The tight black shirt didn’t help to dilute the Omegas physical attraction to him.

_ Just my type... _

_ Please stop, oh my god. _

He took a loud, irritable breath and continued to clean himself. Known for thinking with more than just his  _ up top  _ head, he needed to stay focused and on alert. He didn’t know these people. He couldn’t trust these people. He...

_ Is that bread...? _

Doe always put pride in his sense of smell, and above the scentless soap on his skin he swore warm bread floated around his head. He glanced to the door, like Queens might burst in with a baguette at the ready.

_ Is he making bread for me? _

He imagined the exotic looking man at that tiny counter-top oven, looking through the glass at rising dough. Head in his hands, toe bouncing against the floor, body doubled over.

_ In an apron! _

_ PLEASE. STOP.  _

Doe hadn’t been around what could be considered respectable human beings in a long, long time. Touch starved, used to thorny nails raking at his skin, and words of knives in his ears, it wasn’t too surprising that his mind was wandering in hope. 

_ You’re too trusting. _

Blitz had been rude, treating him like a neurotic dog, muzzling him with a stern  _ chain that beast up _ . Doe traced his cheek, feeling the skin bumpy with irritation. 

_ I only bit him, like, once... _

He shuddered as he remembered how long he’d been crammed between those boxes, the strain it had placed on his already easily broken head. He swallowed and then shut the water off, shaking his short hair out. For the first time in a long time he felt a sting on his shoulder as he reached to grasp the towel. Pulling the soft cotton around his naked body, he stepped towards the foggy mirror.

Even through the blur of humidity, the markings around the bite on his skin shone yellow. It had hurt, being claimed. It was a sensation he could relate to having his scent gland drained. Dirty, tearfully painful, he remembered his hands and lips shaking as he fought the urge to cry. Strong arms wrapped around his middle, that loving voice as smooth as silk whispering into his ear. It was like his soul had been branded, his DNA changed, just from that primal act of mate marking. 

Doe wasn’t sure what would happen when they found out he was claimed, and he wasn’t that concerned with it. If he could do anything about it, he’d be long gone before that happened. Maybe. Depending on just about everything. He ruffled his hair with the towel and then climbed into the underwear, shorts, and hoodie Queens had given him.

There was no way these clothes were owned by the Alpha. They smelt like him, but the sweater was too small. He folded the towel, hung it over his arm, and then exited into the now cool hallway. A soft breeze ushered through, like the windows of the home were open, and the scent of baked bread lingered around against the walls.

Queens’ head popped out at the end of the hall, brow raised, “Just toss the towel into the room, I can wash it later.”

Doe stopped at the bedroom door and nodded, watching him. “Are you... baking...?”

“I am, I thought you might be hungry.” Queens gave him a subtle smile, then disappeared back to the little kitchen. Doe met him there after ditching the damp towel, hands stuffed into the hoodie pockets. The man was in the same clothes as before, tight long sleeve black shirt, sheer blue scarf, and cargo pants. Queens smiled to him again, holding a plate with an entire loaf of basic bread on it.

“I don’t have much food, and I don’t know what you like, I just pulled this out of the freezer.” He turned and motioned to the table, “Sit?”

Doe just nodded again in response, settling into a wooden chair and watching the plate slide within munching distance. He  _ was _ hungry. The smell being so close made his stomach gurgle in the hopes to be full. A fork and knife appeared in front of him and, before he knew it, he was dissecting the fluffy carbs like a madman.

Queens settled into the other chair, letting his arms rest on the table as he watched Doe devour the food in desperation. He was quiet, content, observant. Doe didn’t pay him much mind, far too concerned with the bread, which was now in the process of being digested. He let out a stuffed sigh, leaning back against the chair and putting a hand to his stomach.

“Oh god... I think I’m dying...”

“How long has it been since you’ve eaten?” Queens asked calmly, eyes still on the clean-but-still-battered Omega.

“If I told you I hadn’t had a meal that large in a year, what would you think?” Doe queried, rubbing his full stomach with both hands.

“I’d think you look rather healthy, if that’s the case.”

He couldn’t help a soft chuckle, looking down to the crummy battlefield on his plate, “I suppose that’s true enough...” He reached up to rub the bumpy mess on his face, glancing to the side and out of an opened window. He could hear water, probably from the healthy river they had running through town. Gentle gusts of wind picked up mismatched curtains, making them float like gravity was a far away concept. When he turned back to Queens, he found the man staring at him. It was impossible not to blush, though Doe was sure it was hidden under his irritated skin. He sat a little straighter in his seat, clearing his throat. “We just... wait here all day...?”

“Yes.” Queens nodded, resting his head in his hands and tracing the surface of the table with those deep, dark brown eyes. “How are your feet?”

“My feet?” Doe frowned, then scooted back to give the things in question a look over. He hadn’t done much to them in the shower, the splints wrapped around his two littlest toes were damp, the thin bandages that kept them in place curling with ruined glue.

“Have you been barefoot for some time?” Queens sounded gentle, slow and anything but intrusive.

“Well, uh...” Doe curled the toes he could move, glancing up to the Alpha apprehensively, “I guess, yeah... Kind of a cruel story, really...”

“Oh?”

Doe met the dark eyes again, and the sight of that man sitting there so calmly sparked something in his gut. He seemed caring but, at the same time, as understanding as could be. Doe could answer, or not, it wouldn’t matter.

_ He’s not real... _

“Yeah,” The words were coming out before Doe could stop them, like emotion scrambled desperately over his rational thought to make a friend, “The place I was in... I belonged to a man that ran games... Fighting rings, physical stuff.”

“You fought?”

“No, I didn’t fight really...” Doe scooted closer to the table, resting his arms on it and looking forward to Queens, “I ran, and I ran faster than anyone. Didn’t matter if they were Alpha, didn’t matter if they starved me for two days before, I always won...” Doe remembered the feel of that self-sure, smug grin on his face as he beat out anyone they threw at him. The sound of those pride hurt Alphas grumbling under their breath, talking about witchcraft and the alike. He took a breath and sighed, “But, they got this idea in their head to make me run barefoot, and over a bunch of rocks... Of course I lost, but they kept that up.” He tapped his callouses against the wooden floor, chewing on his lip for a second, “A few months, I think? It actually kept the Alpha I was assigned to off of me, so not  _ all _ bad...” 

Queens digested this information, drumming his fingers nice and slow over the table. He leaned forward a fraction of an inch, voice low, “Is it hard to be an Omega?”

The question wasn’t what Doe was expecting, and he cocked his head with a frown, “Is it....” He started with no real plan. When he saw that Queens was waiting for an answer, he blushed again and watched the man’s hands. “I suppose it’s as hard as anyone’s existence... I’ve always been an Omega, and I’ve always been a man... It’s actually a family thing- my father was an Omega too...” He chuckled softly, remembering his parents flirting together in the kitchen those thousands of years ago, laughs and soft kisses. “It was never weird until school... I didn’t know who to hang out with... But, that’s not what you mean...” He looked back into the handsome face, “You mean the whole slave thing, huh? Wanted because of Heat and babies and all that...?”

Queens nodded slowly, not saying a single word.

Doe sighed again, running his hands through his damp hair. “I hate my value being placed on the fact that I can create life- and that that value is somehow subservient to someone that thinks more about where to stick their dick, then how to treat another like a human being.” The anger was something he couldn’t control, the poised way his mouth felt as he spoke, it was hard and backed by years of abuse. When there was a long stretch of silence, Doe turned up to study Queens again.

The man looked relatively unphased by the harsh words, though his eyes were different. Doe couldn’t give that difference an exact name, but he was sure it had changed. Queens stopped drumming his fingers, and he receded in his chair, leaning back to cross his arms over his strong chest. “You sound like Sword.”

“He mentioned being serious about Omega treatment...” Doe took the offensive, speaking as calm as he could, “Do you not agree?”

“I try my best not to form opinions, and I have little experience with your dynamic. All Omegas here are claimed, and they are obliged to follow whatever rules their Alpha enforces, by our king’s orders. It is a practice Sword doesn’t support, and I know it makes me uncomfortable.” Queens stayed back in his chair, eyes on Doe’s pretty face, “I am not smart, I don’t pretend to be, my opinions don’t matter.” 

“Seeing as how I have to at least  _ pretend _ to be your mate, it matters to me.” Doe responded firmly, still looking at him as stern as could be.

A spark danced over Queens’ face, and it lit up with a surprised smile, “That’s true.” He admitted curiously, “I believe people deserve to be treated with a level of respect simply for being people. Regardless of dynamic or gender.”

“Good.”

“Happy to please.” Queens smiled on gently for a moment, then rocked forward and let his chin rest in his hands. “Are you still hungry?”

Doe groaned and shook his head, holding his stomach again, “God no...” He stuck his tongue out with a green face. Once that show was done he met Queens’ eyes, “What’s there to do around here while we wait?”

“I have some paper and a few pencils?” Queens answered with a shrug, “Board games too...”

“You don’t have hobbies?”

“I go to a bar most nights...”

“ _ Really? _ ” Doe chuckled kindly, “You don’t take me as someone who would do that.” 

“I have a friend that cannot stay out of trouble while he drinks, and another that very much enjoys winding him up. I suppose I am the middleman.” Queens rose from his seat and walked to a cabinet, “Perhaps another night we might go.”

“I haven’t had a good drink in forever.” Doe answered back, watching the man fetch a box, pad of paper, a few pencils. “Or fun, really.”

“I didn’t say they were fun.” Queens strolled back over and set his gifts down, “Which first?”


	5. Our Hero of Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet a collection of characters from Sword's point of view. Feel bad for Doe (or laugh sadistically at him, you jerks) and probably get really confused with the pronouns for a certain person unmet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [KIND OF SPOILER DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE NOT INTO THE SPOILING BUT THIS IS A WARNING]
> 
> I'm trans so I get the dysphoria thing over countless different thingies and I just wanted to tell you that the character Kris IS trans. FTM. He hasn't come out yet, so, characters still regard him as "she." If this is an issue for you, I'm very sorry. I wanted to include a trans-gression (lol?) process within this story and this is the slight introduction.
> 
> [OKAY BYE]

“What do you mean you told people how many pups they could have?”

“Our city can only be so big, the average deaths have gone down considerably since the walls, it’s a well calculated number according to our mathematicians.”

“ _Mathematicians?_ ” Blitz asked with guffaw, throwing Sword a weird look across the table. “We have _mathematicians_ now?”

The Beta nodded, expression level, arms crossed on the black wood before him, “Many are the architects and carpenters we’ve attracted.”

“And we haven’t told people how many children they can have, only that a certain number can be born a year.” Mark was standing over Blitz’s shoulder, looking down to him, “Our quota was filled last month, copies of the documentation are here and at the hospital.”

“ _Documentation?_ ” Blitz added with even more confusion. He scratched at the mostly dark hair on his head, glancing between Sword and Mark painfully, “The hell do you mean _documentation?_ Like, birth certificates and shit?”

“Yes.” Sword answered, “Does that surprise you?”

“Hell yeah, that’s a little...” The king’s mouth canted to the side a little as he thought over what words to say, brow furrowed, “Aren’t there more important things to worry about...?”

“Like what?” Sword offered calmly. He reached up to pull his braid over the other shoulder, cocking his head.

“Food? Heat meds?”

“We’ve created a greenhouse next to the hospital.” Mark assured him, “River and his nurses manage a basic med from the plants grown there, and a little food.”

“Jesus Christ, have you been working nonstop since I left?” Blitz eyed the neat piles of folders before him, clearly perplexed, “I just told you not to break the damn thing, and you’ve made it all so complicated.”

The stroke of pain striking Sword’s core was easily ignored, and he raised his eyebrows, “The people came to me with problems, I thought it was appropriate to find solutions.”

“ _Acting_ king,” Blitz said with gusto, raising two _OK_ signs with his hands, “I don’t know if all this...” He lifted up the cover of a folder, giving it a wary look, worried it might bite him, “ _stuff_... will stick around much longer.”

Sword glanced over the meticulously organized piles of documents, the ghost of long nights arguing over wording with Mark plaguing his mind. It reminded him of a feeling he thought had died years and years ago.

_Are you not proud of what Hoax has become?_

“I know that the families living here find these policies very helpful,” Mark defended politely, “You could ask them their opinions, perhaps they’ve changed?”

Blitz let the folder he’d been messing with fall closed, glancing up to Sword with a shrug, “I suppose asking them what they think is best is pretty kingly- but the final decision _does_ fall on me.” He was still for a moment, then groaned with shut eyes, “I have to read all this shit, don’t I...?”

“Uh...” Mark started with a blank face. He glanced between Sword and Blitz with worry, then gave the king a weak smile, “I could help with paraphrasing?”

“ _Alright!_ ” Blitz beamed brightly, “Thank you, Marker!”

“Please tell me you’re calling me that on purpose.”

“Sure!”

“Shall I remain here to answer questions?” Sword asked clearly, looking to Blitz, “There are a few things I thought I might-”

“ _Nah_ ,” Blitz chuckled with a wave of his hand, “Nah, Mr. Librarian here can help me decipher these boring constitutional thingies.” He nodded up to the dark haired Alpha, “Right?”

“Well, of course.” Mark answered slowly, “But, Sword was half of the party that worked on these...”

Blitz shook his head and gave Sword a smile, “Go home, kid, I’ll sort through all this shit before the night’s over.”

“Are you sure?” Sword answered, voice feeling small in his mouth, “I...” He stopped himself, then stood with reservation. “As you wish, Blitz.” He tucked his chair under the table, and turned to head out the door. Feeling Mark’s eyes on the back of his head, he slid from the dark chamber room without a look back, not waiting for another word from Blitz’s mouth.

His feet started on a path he didn’t choose consciously, and his brain felt foggy with confusion. Lost. He was lost. He wasn’t sure where he was going in any sense of the word. Far from power hungry, Sword’s desires struggled between the need for order, and the craving to save.

This feeling of helplessness was made multitudes worse by the realization he held no power anymore. He could help no longer. The hours spent sleepless at night, thinking constantly over the answers to society’s problems, reaching out for improvement, they would be rendered pointless from here on out. Even those things he was able to institute for this city he worked so hard for were under threat of being nullified by a lazy leader.

_Don’t doubt him now. Have trust._

He found himself in front of one of the three produce stands in town. Most of the grown food in the area was fruit. Apples piled up in wooden crates on the ground, and oranges hidden in the back, the color healthy. He’d been standing there long enough that the man working the store looked about ready to ask him what was wrong, then another voice caught his attention.

“Ey, Sword, what’re you doing out in the middle of the day?” It was a tall man in dusty clothes. His skin was mostly tan, but a few pink splotches spread across his bare arms, a harmless genetic defect. Sun, the city’s best and head carpenter, always looked like he was in a good mood. The dark hair he had was shaved on either side like Mark’s, but left long enough on the top to be pulled into a ponytail. He saundered up smugly, trailing a smaller man in his wake, smirking down to the tiny Beta, “Ya know, cause you’re a vampire and you’ll combust in the light?”

“Amusing as always.” Sword responded smartly, raising an eyebrow up to his good friend, “What are you doing away from your work in the middle of the day? Slacking off?”

“Dumbass nearly hammered off his fuckin’ thumb.” A clearly irritated voice came. Doctor River, barely three years Sword’s senior, threw a sharp glare up to Sun, “Like he doesn’t have eyes that work.”

“It was the hammer’s fault.” Sun assured his audience. He raised his damaged hand, the thumb there twice its normal size, throbbing a deep purple. “I blame haunted construction tools.”

“You’re just an idiot.” River muttered sourly, crossing his arms over his white polo, “You’re lucky it didn’t break. You know, thumbs are important.”

“Yeah they are!” Sun agreed brightly, “How else am I supposed to tell Kris they’re doing _great!_ ” He beamed and raised his hands for two happy thumbs up.

“I’m sure she’s used to you just saying it _all_ the time.” River complained.

“She always looks happy to hear it.” Sword added with a nod, recalling the Omega girl’s face, half hidden by her pretty blonde hair. He surprised himself as he remembered the new addition to their census this morning. “Oh, River,” he started, looking to the irritable Beta doctor, “There’s a housecall you need to make for an Omega this evening.”

“Huh?” River droned.

“ _New_ Omega?” Sun asked curiously, “New _friend?_ ”

“How old are you?” River asked blandly, staring at Sun.

“You’re my doctor- you tell me!” Sun responded musically.

“He’s quite damaged, I’m sure that he would need more than just a checkup on his normal health.” Sword looked around to gauge where he was in relation to Queens’ house, “He’s with Queens, we can meet there tonight.”

“ _He?_ ” River asked curiously. For the first time, his plain face lost that token irritability, “ _Male?_ ”

Sword nodded, “That’s what he’s told me.”

“Really?” Sun piped up, “That’s super cool, I’ll have to have him meet Kris!”

“Please stop talking about your girlfriend.” River sighed, “It’s really distracting me from interesting dynamic biology.”

“This morning they made me eggs with little smiles on them!” Sun sang, always happy to annoy River to no end, “Sunny side up, like me!”

“You’re the absolute worst.” River, pulled a tiny cloth drawstring bag from his pocket and stuffed it into Sun’s hurt hand, relishing in his whimper of pain, “Just take one of those tonight before bed, should stop the throbbing enough to let you sleep.” He was quick to turn all his attention to Sword, “Now, about this male Omega?”

Sun simply chuckled after he stopped whining. He waved to the two of them, only Sword acknowledging him, and then strolled off to bother someone else with his personable, light-hearted attitude.

“Yes, his name is Doe.” Sword responded simply to River, “Are you that interested?”

“Something with a penis is able to become pregnant, yes I’m very interested.” River put his hands on his hips, nodding back to the fruit stand, “You here to buy something?”

Sword glanced over to the crates and the unsure clerk. He shook his head slowly, “No, I was just wandering...” He turned back to the taller Beta, “Were you?”

“No, c’mon, let’s get to this Omega.” The eager doctor took a step back, wanting Sword to lead the way, “If I go back to the hospital now, Gauge’ll just ask me out again.”

“I am sure that she would.” Sword chuckled, not believing a single word, “I’m afraid we’ll have to stop by my home before meeting with Queens and Doe, though.”

River groaned softly, then sighed, “Alright...” he said wistfully, “I guess I can stomach your company for a little longer...”

“You are a giving man.” Sword assured him, crossing the cement street and heading towards his home, “Has anyone ever told you that?”

“Everyday.” River confirmed seriously, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. “Less talk, more walk, more scientific exploration.”

Sword nodded his agreement, then fell into a comfortable silence as they walked. River was a strange man to be around. Similar to Blitz, he was an adult capable of maturity and professionalism that had, for some unknown reason, decided to pull on a facade of foul language and fake threats. River was more sour, and infinitely less patient.

He glanced to the taller Beta, looking over him for a quick second before turning down a residential street. Sword lived near the city center, just outside the ring of commercial buildings. He used to share his house with a man that worked on the wall- but he died soon after Blitz had left and it didn’t seem appropriate to share space with another unless absolutely necessary. That was sure to change, now that the king had returned and Sword was basically thrown from policy.

The process of gathering the box or so of things from his home passed like a ghost, like he wasn’t really present in his body. He’d been meaning to part with the collection of heirlooms for some time, but he always imagined feeling more as he readied them to be gifted. Ghosts. Everything was numb and dead.

They were at Queen’s small cottage-like home before he knew it, River leading the way through the half fence with a pocket watch in hand. The wooden box in Sword’s arm was a comfortable heavy, and he found his voice for the first time in a half hour.

“They might not be expecting me so early.”

River ignored him, standing at the door and rapping a fist on it smartly. “Queens and Omega guy!” He announced sternly, “I have doctor things to do- open up!”

There came the sliding of two chairs against the wooden floor inside, the click of the lock, and then the door swung back gently. Queens looked surprised, thick eyebrows raised, hand on the knob. “It’s barely been a hour... Hello.”

“ _Howdy._ ” River pushed, gripping the strap of his messenger back and squinting up to the taller Alpha, “I have a _patient_ inside?”

“Oh.” Queens seemed genuinely confused for a moment, then glanced over his shoulder into the house, “Are you good to see the doctor now?”

“I have a choice?” Came the voice of Doe from within. He sounded amused more than irritated or untrusting.

“Well-”

“Move over, you giant Alpha.” River groaned, hopping on the tips of his toes to try and pressure Queens to back off. It didn’t work, and resulted in him being pushed gently back onto the porch.

Sword stepped up to stand next to his friend, box still in arm. “Apologies, he heard Doe was male and now has become simple-minded.”

“ _Oh god._ ” The Omega groaned from within.

“Okay, I’m not being annoying anymore.” River assured them through gritted teeth, standing still with both of his hands strangling the strap over his shoulder. “ _Please_ , let me in.”

Queens was silent for a moment, studying the doctor. He glanced back to give Doe a warning look, then stepped aside to let the Betas pass. It smelt like Queens, warm and thick, the most comforting scent Sword had ever come across. River wasted no time and walking up to the table where Doe sat with a crayon in hand.

“I’m Dr. River.” He introduced, setting his bag over the pile of papers and coloring utensils. “How’re you this afternoon?”

Doe, glittering green eyes giving the Beta an unamused stare, pursed his lips. “You’re bending Queens’ picture.”

“Huh?”

The Omega pushed the doctor’s bag away, nearly knocking it to the ground, and rescued a slightly damaged piece of paper. Sword didn’t catch what was drawn on it, but River was quick to question.

“Is that... a bear with a top hat?” River asked in disbelief, one hand on his bag to ensure it stay atop the table.

“Yes, it is.” Queens answered as he shut the door.

“What did you name him again?” Doe pondered, piling up their grade school-worthy drawings to make space.

“His name is Mr. Roar. Or, Sir Roar, if you’d like to be formal.” Queens walked around Doe, peering down at the scratchy depiction of the elegant bear. “The most hospitable of bears.”

“I still say he needs a monocle.” Doe advised, smiling up to the Alpha, “Or, at least a bowtie.”

“I see you two are getting along well.” Sword chuckled, coming up to the tiny round table as well. He made sure there weren’t any Sir Roar pictures in his way, then placed his box next to River’s bag.

“He’s okay.” Doe admitted with a shrug, “Dry humor’s better than no humor.”

Queens frowned and backed away to lean against a cabinet in the kitchen. He crossed his arms over his chest, cocking his head, “I’m never humorous.”

Doe laughed softly, turning back to Sword with a nod, “We really weren’t expecting you back so soon. Has something happened?”

“Nothing substantial,” Sword responded neutrally. He gave the wooden box before him a pat, “This is my gift to you, considering Queens is unlikely to have Omega tools hiding in one of his cupboards.”  

“I do not have much in my cupboards.” Queens assured them.

“Yes, yes, we’re all having fun with the words and the gifts and whatever.” River cut in sharply. He put his hands on his hips, throwing them all a quick look, “But, shouldn’t we find out if our newly recruited Omega is Ghouling?”

Before Doe or Queens could comment on that excellent use of hyperbole, Sword smiled and shook his head in the doctor’s direction. “No need for the melodrama, we’ve already blood tested him for that. But, why don’t we settle the medical matters before moving on?”

“Melodrama?” River scoffed testily.

“Is it just questions? Or are you going to make me strip and do weird things?” Doe asked from his spot at the table, brow raised, crossing his arms.

“Questions that, if answered weirdly, lead to stripping.”

“I’ll try my best to be as _normal_ as possible, then.” Doe sighed, scooting forward in his chair. River flipped open his bag, fumbling around with the contents before pulling out a notepad and pencil. As he settled across from Doe he cleared his throat, glancing between Queens and Sword.

“Oh, would you like some privacy, Doe?” Sword started, turning slightly towards the door, “Me and Queens could talk outside.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I really don’t care.” The Omega rubbed one of his flaming cheeks, shutting his eyes, “I’m sure it’s all information you’ll find out anyways. Just c’mon, lay it on me.” He motioned _bring it on_ to River, and then the questions began.

“How old are you?”

“Around seventeen.”

“You _are_ male, right? Biologically?”

“I don’t like your tone but, yes, I’m a guy.”

River stood, walking around the table and peering down to his patient’s neck. He was quiet for a long second, brown eyes squinted, then spoke in a curious tone. “Your scent glands are bloody.”

Doe was quick to reach up and rub the scabbed glands behind his ears. “My scent’s a little strong... The place I was before this drained me on the regular, used it as lure for Ghouls. It’s been awhile since I could really scent.”

“Let me see...” River requested softly. After a moment of Doe silently debating with himself, he lowered hand against and let his glands get checked over. The doctor was quiet, poking and prodding, then went back to his pad of paper to record.

“Have you ever been pregnant?”

The tan color of Doe’s skin paled out, and he chuckled weakly, like trying to blow off the question. “Well, I’ve never given birth... I was with a group once that kept me pretty high 24/7. I could have been pregnant but, maybe something happened?”

“A different group?” Came Queens voice from the kitchen. He sounded surprised and, interestingly enough, worriedly invested. Sword stayed quiet, looking to Doe.

“Yeah, before...” The Omega cast a glance to Sword, choosing his words carefully as not to break their deal, “Before the one I _just_ came from.” He faced River again, “And, before that, I was with a group in the south.”

The room felt heavy, it tasted thick, like invisible wariness. A question rose on Sword’s tongue, but it was spoken first by Queens.

“How many groups have you been with...?”

Doe cast a long look back to the Alpha, one hand on the table before him. “Willingly, or unwillingly?”

“Unwillingly.” River clarified for the room.

“Assuming this one doesn’t count, because you guys aren’t forcing me into things _so_ brutally...” Doe thought, chewing on his lip, “I’ve been traded maybe six times over the last year? I ran away once, hm...” He looked back to Queens, voice clear, “Eight groups, ten Alphas.”

The last part wasn’t necessary, it hadn’t been asked yet. Surely, River was on his way to that but, it was a tidbit Doe wanted to give for sake of Queens. Sword wondered what had happened in the hour they’d been left alone, and why it looked like they were already bonded enough to worry about trust this much.

“Okay... Then we’ll have to have an STD check.” River advised, watching the pair lock eyes.

“That’s fair.” Doe answered, finally turning away from Queens to look at River. “That blood too?”

“No, that’s a little more in depth. I can just call you to my office sometime tomorrow.” River settled in his chair and studied his paper quietly for a moment. “When was your last heat?”

“Induced? Or natural?”

“ _Jesus Christ_...” River swore under his breath, then shook his head, “Give me both, and what they used to induce it.”

Doe answered the rest of the questions with a restrained face, and Sword recognized it as an expression someone wears when they fight the urge to fall into memories. He knew it well, it challenged him in the mirror on the regular.

The Omega had been subjected to a treatment the three others in the room had never experienced, even from the beginning of the outbreak. Slave to group after group, dominated by Alpha after Alpha, it was a wonder he could walk, let alone seem so sane. Doe went on to mark his regular heats as biweekly, every other week, and rather tame in comparison to the old scale used in schools. He hadn’t been regular in months, though, and not even River could make a good estimate as to when (or if) that would happen.

“I’ll give these you,” River had said, dropping a bag with a few pills into Queens’ palm, “Because I can’t technically give them to him, but, if heat hits either of you- take them.” He then gave the taller Alpha a half sarcastic nod, “Do you understand, tall, protective, Alpha guy?”

Queens nodded back to the doctor, “You’ve never had an issue with me before, doctor.”

“Yeah, well, you haven’t ever had an Omega. _So_.” He gathered his things, crossing the room to Sword, “You need to give your gift? I have records to file.”

“You can head out, I’ll come to you later if either of us need anything.” Sword slipped his hands into his pockets, nodding up to his friend. “Thank you for coming.”

“Yeah.” River slung his bag over his shoulder, gave Doe and Queens a half assed wave, then shuffled out of the door and down the porch steps.

“He’s really nice.” Doe said slowly, watching as Sword approached the wooden box on the table, “Do people joke a lot about his bedside manner?”

“The doctor we had before him Ghouled quite dramatically a few months ago, River’s more of a curious scientist than an actual doctor.” Sword smiled softly down to the seated Omega, patting his box. “These are leftovers from an Omega passed, pretty self explanatory, all apart from one thing.” He slid his fingers over the smooth finish, twisting the simple lock and opening the present up. Sword bypassed the teething ring, assortment of soft, stuffed animals, and plucked out a metal tin roughly the size of his palm.

“Queens might have told you, but Omegas here are to wear something in place of a marking bite. It’s a compromise between me and Blitz, should any Omega choose to... change partners... it would be an easier process.” Sword stepped closer to Doe, opening up the tin and revealing a simple silver ring, pillowed neatly on a square of blood red cloth. “I know it’s terribly old fashioned, like much here, but if you would have something at least, it would be safest for you.”

Doe stared at the ring for a time, the shine of the metal reflected in his sad green eyes. The smile he brought to his face didn’t reach much further than his lips, and he looked up to Sword with a chuckle. “Are you proposing to me, King Sword?”

Sword could only bring myself to smile back, just as sad as those eyes, “I’m not a king, and this is not a proposal.” He closed the tin, setting it on the table. “I’ll leave you two alone until the morning, I’d stay inside until advised- Doe, at least.”

“Yes sir.” Queens answered with a nod. “I mean, yes, Sword.”

The silver haired half-leader parted way with the box that had been collecting dust in his closet, crossing the floor and taking himself to the sidewalk before he allowed another breath to be swallowed down. Sword felt his mind swirling into self doubt once again, the word _king_ on Doe’s voice only made it worse.

_You’ll be fine. Have trust._


	6. A Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet Doe has a heartfelt internal monologue- Queens guest stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a few chapters ahead in writing. You're gonna need this sweet shit to get you through the future angst. Love you, bye bye ♥

“That was quite the experience.” Doe muttered as he watched the door swing shut after Sword. He turned his pretty face up to Queens, brow raised, “How’d you like my history lesson? Pretty exciting, right?”

“I wouldn’t choose the word  _ exciting _ to describe it, but...” Queens sat glued to the countertop, chewing on the inner lining of his lip, “If I ask you a question, and request an honest answer, would you give it to me?”

Doe considered him for a second, actually looking him up and down to gauge his body language. Doe took his time to answer, swallowing the urge to lie through his teeth, “I guess I can give you that, yeah...”

“Are you okay?” 

It echoed. Not literally, but it did. Doe could have sworn he saw the written form the question hovering all around them, drawing itself into existence, like a plague. Three words, and the walls he’d been tending to during the entire earlier interrogation threatened to crumble down. He took a breath, shallow, his nose suddenly unable to do its job.

“Is that pity...?”

Queens shook his head, not interested in any single thing in the room besides Doe’s face. “It’s worry.”

“You just met me.”

“And you’re good.” Queens finally stood straight, arms falling from his chest, looking down to the man in the chair, “You’re really good, and you went through all that...”

“Better people than me fair far worse, Queens.” Doe didn’t break their eye contact, though he was itching to stand up. Even if he couldn’t level off their height entirely, he’d at least feel a lot less small.

“I can’t do anything about those people right now, you’re the only one that’s here.” Queens knelt down before Doe could rise, bending his knees to get lower than the Omega. The scent he had swallowed Doe up, his warm, molten voice the only sound in the room. “It isn’t pity, I don’t think you  _ need _ my help... I’d just love to give it to you, if you’d let me...”

He froze, his blood was pumping faster than he’d felt in years, but he was completely and utterly still. Those dark eyes resonated from somewhere in his past, and Doe felt ghostly, strong arms wrap around his middle, the long-gone memory of teeth against his shoulder. He wasn’t sure how long it was before another noise came to them, before Queens opened his mouth to say more and Doe cut him off.

He’d meant to start a sentence, to inspire a distance between them, avoid the rawness of sentiment- albeit it newly born. Instead, naturally, he had to sniffle, then planted the back of his hand over his eyes. Doe felt his breath hitch in his throat, turned away, and pressed his other hand flat over Queens’ face.

“I just met you.” He muttered as clearly as he could, denying the hot wetness on his hand and wrist, “I will not cry in front of you.” Doe felt Queens’ face break into a smile against his palm, and his voice was muffled when he spoke.

“But, are you okay?”

Doe started to nod before he released Queens’ mouth, eyes and nose. Sniffling, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his hoodie, he stared down at his lap. “I’m fine, I promise... Just... In shock... and in need of a nap...”

“You can use the room if you want, nowhere else is really comfortable...” Queens got up from the ground, raised his arm like he was going to pat Doe’s shoulder, but pushed on to walk over to the bedroom door. Doe rose from the chair, glancing to Queens’ hesitant hand, and made his way over. His eyes were still burning with the need for a good cry, but he denied his psyche that luxury, turning to question his new friend.

“You don’t want to turn on the light?” He asked as brightly as he could, finally meeting Queens’ eyes.

The Alpha gave a weak chuckle, “I... kind of took the light out... I’ve got Vision, so, I keep my room free of wiring...”

“ _ Really? _ ” Doe couldn’t stop the surprise, that was a rare quirk anymore. Even before the outbreak, an Alpha with night vision was one in a million. “Aren’t  _ you  _ just special?”

“It’s the only thing about me that’s remarkable.” Queens replied in a monotone and with a shrug. “I might be able to find a flashlight  _ somewhere _ ...”

“Is it messy or something?” Doe pondered, peering in through the dark. It seemed cool inside, the perfect temperature for curling under a blanket and sleeping these goddamn feelings off.

“I just figured you might like to see where you’re going.” Queens cocked his head down to Doe, “No?”

“You can just lead me in?” Doe nodded into the black, “With your special robot eyes?” After a chuckle, Queens nodded and stepped into the swirl of his own scent. He held a hand out, shrouded by the shadows.

“It isn’t that big, sorry about the smell...” Queens’ fingers wrapped around Doe’s hand gently, pulling him into the dark. 

“It isn’t bad...” Doe answered slowly. They walked maybe four feet in, but the darkness was all consuming. He went to ask something, something he forgot entirely when he saw the two, perfectly circular, white orbs of Queens’ eyes in the black. It was a concept used a lot in horror films before the outbreak. A mad Alpha with Vision chasing teenagers around in the dark, wielding a chainsaw and laughing maniacally. Then it had been terrifying, albeit cheesy. Seeing it here now, though... a shiver ran down Doe’s spine that was far from fear.

_ Nope. Do NOT. _

“You okay?” Queens asked curiously, letting go of his friend’s hand to mess around with the blankets on the bed. Doe had forgot that his face was clear as day to the Visioned eyes before him, and cleared his throat.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” He assured the room, “Just tired from all that not-crying I did.”

“Of course.” Queens started throwing pillows around, and they sounded comfortably heavy as they  _ thunked _ against the back wall. Everytime those white dots flashed, Doe felt a strong desire to reach out to grip Queens’ arm.

“I don’t like tidy nests, just making room for you.” Queens advised, like he’d been working for an hour trying to make the bed up to Doe’s mysterious standards. “You nest, right?”

“Given the choice, I do...” Doe trailed. The man started to mess with blankets again, and with each layer added, a wave of Queens-laden air wafted right over his face, punching him square in the gut.

“Most Alphas here are too proud to admit to nesting.” Queens straightened up, and his hand appeared on Doe’s shoulder, “You can climb on, I’ll cover you up.” He helped the Omega clamber onto the soft mattress, and started to pester the blankets again as Doe settled.

It felt like he was sinking and, as the quilts and fleeces fell over him layer after layer, he accepted this softcore death willingly. After countless weeks sleeping at the foot of beds, on rocks, and tied up, this was like being a baby all over again. Cocooned in all of the world’s good, nestled neatly in a Queens-sized indent with his scent all around.

“Comfy?” Came the warm voice of Queens from beside the bed.

“Mhm...” Doe answered back dreamily, “I’m going to die peacefully now...”

“Don’t die, just sleep.” A heavy hand laid itself over Doe’s forehead, comfortably weighted, the pads of his fingers pressing against the damaged skin. Queens rested there for a moment, like he’d put the Omega to sleep this way, and then exited out of the bedroom quietly, shutting the door behind him.

Doe was breathless during and after the touch, body buzzing with the need to be held. He wished it wasn’t so hard to ask Queens to join him, just to hold him, a pillar of safety. Vulnerable, he hated to feel so fucking vulnerable. There wasn’t a reason to be scared, maybe. Possibly. Hopefully.

It hadn’t even been twenty-four hours, and the scent sinking into his skin brought him a euphoria unmatched by much else in his past. Sometimes it smelt like soil, healthy soil. If Doe moved, though, if he turned even an inch, caramel waves seeped out from the blankets and reminded him of warm drinks in winter. Spiced, comforting.

A habit was made out of rubbing the fuzz of the nearest blanket. Absentmindedly, thoughtful, he stood before his mental walls with a sledgehammer in hand. He wouldn’t have to break the entire thing down. Queens wasn’t rushing his defenses with guns and swords in hand, screaming domination at the top of his lungs. Doe wasn’t even sure how the man would sound with a raised voice.

There wasn’t this massive demand to lay it all out in the sun, to leave his soul raw and submissive to Queens’ scrutiny. A door, a door was all the Alpha was asking for. Doe felt the heaviness of the sledgehammer in his tired arms, the pull to punch a hole in the wall. Small, easy to control who comes in and out. He’d reach a hand through and invite Queens in, then push him out and seal it up in the face of betrayal. 

_ No... Don’t... _

He cried again, over a multitude of things, soft and quiet. Queens might have heard, he wasn’t sure, but no one came in to bother him. It was something he needed to do on his own, just the once, after holding back for so long. Sleep washed over him soon after he’d finished sniffling and coughing. Protectively snuggled amongst the spirit of Queens, he drifted away into dreamless sleep.


	7. McDonald's French Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"That scent too, like iron."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *hands you more character development*   
> You: *Gives it a weird look, then holds it out* P-Plot...?  
> Me: *Raises knife and hands you more character development*  
> You:

Violet had had a long day. Her arms were tired, her legs were dead, and her emotional state was an absolute mess. Some days were worse than others and, if this were a doctor’s pain scale, she’d list her current existence somewhere around an eight. It wasn’t hopeless depression. She didn’t want to lay on the ground and whine about the misfortunes of the world but, she’d sure like some McDonald’s french fries. Covered in salt, ketchup on the side. God damn, if she could bring back just  _ one _ thing from the old world, it would be that.

Violet sat on her knees and shook the dirt from her glove-covered hands. The garden in front of her and Fair’s house was mediocre at best. She was a mechanic, her thumbs were slick with oil, and not green in the slightest. Unfortunately, with Fair working six days a week now, it was up to Violet to keep the vegetables growing. Or else, they’d be slaves to the budding food monopoly sinking its teeth into the heart of Hoax.

Violet would rather make her own food than buy it. In truth, she wanted a McDonald’s that served 90% fried potato, and 10% strawberry milkshakes. Realistically, she’d have to settled with baking asparagus until they crunched when she took a wary bite. 

The gate behind her creaked open, and she turned over her shoulder to see none other than Fair herself swaggering down the walkway. She looked confident as ever, with her fluffy orange hair up in a messy bun, sprouting out from a beanie with a cut hole at the top. Covered head to toe in grass and twigs, carrying a pair of tied off hot boxes, she grinned as she approached Violet.

“Hello, my friendly friend.” Fair addressed brightly, “Care for lunch on the front steps of our cottage?”

Violet chuckled, already peeling away her gloves and getting up to meet Fair at the blue-painted stairs. “Did ya Violet-senses tingle or something?” She asked playfully as she thunked down next to her friend.

“My Violet-senses  _ always _ tingle.” Fair informed with a smart wink, passing Violet a box and starting to untie her own. “But, you seemed down this morning, and I needed a half excuse to get to see you for lunch.”

“Yew’re tha sweetest.” Violet said truthfully, already forgetting the dark of her emotional turmoil. She too untied the box resting in her lap, the smell of chicken and roasted vegetables rising to mix with that of the soil and Fair’s metallic scent.

“I know, I know, I’m the greatest of the best of the most amazing.” Fair tossed a saucy chicken into her mouth, chewed for a moment, then spoke over the mush of dead bird against her cheek. “The king’s back, by the way.”

Violet lowered the cooked carrot she wasn’t excited to swallow down, turning to face Fair with furrowed brows, “Oh, yeah?”

“Mhm.” Fair swallowed her bite, then sighed like she wasn’t trying to be dramatic. “I’m not sure if I can keep working with the guys any longer, then. They were talking about it today, after I mentioned Blitz’s return...”

“That yew won’t be able ta work anymore...?” Violet trailed, scooting a little closer to her friend. “Because, Ah don’t think he’ll do anything about it.”

Another sigh, this one shorter, and then Fair turned her mellow green eyes to Violet, “He’s always thought I was kind of a freak... But he  _ is  _ lazy, he might not want to put the effort into telling me I can’t do something because I’m a chick.”

“Yeah...” Violet started slowly, glancing down to her food, “Ah guess all the people who prefer Blitz’s way’ll be happy though... Ah wonder if he’ll take me out of the shop because Ah’m Beta...”

“Nah, there’s the difference between you me, Vye.” Fair elbowed her friend playfully, grinning over to her. “You’ve gotta skill, I don’t. I’m just good for cutting grass and murdering trees...”

“Oh, don’t be such a downer.” Violet elbowed her back, finally taking a bite of her own chicken, “Yew can bake real well.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to  _ be _ a baker.” 

“What do ya wanna be?” 

“Just special, I guess. Like, to be part of something unique.” Fair cocked her head, squinting off into her imagination, “But, I gotta have a really big bat. And I want to hit Ghouls with it, and travel around with my baby and my wife or husband or whatever.”  

Violet giggled, bypassing the obvious  _ you’re special already _ thing and chewing through her food, “Yew wouldn’t stay in Hoax?”

“Not with Blitz running it, no. Sword? Sign me up. But...” Fair shook her head, glancing up to Violet, “I wonder if Queens is going to be okay...”

Violet couldn’t help it, the comforting sense she got when she could read Fair like a book. It wasn’t boredom, it didn’t feel stale, knowing exactly what was going on in the girl’s head. Violet hardly made deep connections with people anymore, she hardly ever felt close to someone. So, seeing Fair react to the upcoming change in precisely the way she’d predicted was proof of how invested they were in each other.

Queens and Fair had been friends long before Violet arrived. At first, she was under the impression they were dating. Same-dynamic relationships between anything but Betas were frowned upon, even still in this world of majority Alphas and minority Omegas. It would have been hard for Fair to ever pretend she wasn’t Alpha, with her tall stature and strong arms. That scent too, like iron. 

Violet had been a wreck when she showed up at the walls nearly two months ago. Crying, scraped and beaten. She could hardly walk, let alone fight the Ghoul party that had been chasing her. Queens rushed to save her, scaling down from above and fending the beasts off for enough time to get them safe. Their talented aid was another friend, Pine, who sat on top of the wall with precisely aimed shot from his sniper rifle.

They all visited her in the hospital, checked in on her to make sure she was progressing with little to no complications. As someone who’d been separated from her mate, Violet had a crushing sense of lostness that threatened to shroud her in hungry black. Painful, existence was painful most days when she wondered where he was, if they’d ever find each other again.

Fair invited Violet to move in with her once she’d recovered, and it was fast friends from the beginning. Violet had always preferred girls, Orchid and her were known for their open relationship. They liked getting boyfriends and girlfriends on their nights out. Separation made romance hard for Violet. Not because she didn’t feel attraction but, because he wasn’t there to share it with her.

Queens was a big part of Fair’s confidence, whether she’d admit to it or not. It wasn’t a crippling dependency but, it was a closeness unexplained, despite how often Violet asked. Fair was clear on it not being romantic, though.  _ Very _ clear.

“Ah’m sure Queens’ll be just fine. Why do yew think otherwise?” Violet forced herself to down a pair of carrots and one stalk of broccoli. After recovery mode, because vegetables are just the worse, she graced her tastebuds with chicken once more. Fair spoke softly, careful with her words.

“I dunno... I guess I’m worried he’s going to get pushed under the rug, because Sword’s going to be pushed under the rug... I liked all the changes that had been happening, and now Blitz is back to cater to the group of people that, y’know, hate me because I’m a chick with a dick.” Fair pursed her lips like she’d eaten something sour, staring down at her food. “If I’m honest... I know you haven’t really met Blitz but, I’m pretty sure Hoax is going to turn into just another  _ basic _ settlement you find everywhere.”

“Ah mean... there’s tha walls...”

“Yeah, I guess, but...” Fair closed her food up, tying it shut and facing Violet with a serious frown, “My dad used to read me this story about a big city that was surrounded by walls... Everything was really horrible and people wanted things to be better- but their leader told them this was as good as it could get, and that the outside was worse.” She drummed her fingers on the blue porch, giving Violet a weak smile, “When the people wanted to leave, to see the outside for themselves, the leader closed all the doors and kept them inside. So, the walls worked both ways...” 

“Ain’t that a little grim?” Violet pondered as brightly as she could manage, “How old were yew when he read that to ya?” 

“Five.” Fair chuckled, shrugging as she kicked the grass from the bottoms of her boots, “He was an author, used to read the short stories he wrote to me to see what I thought.” 

“Oh?” Violet mused, “And what did ya tell ‘im about that one?”

Fair was thought for a moment, eyes back with her parents, arms resting on her lap. When she spoke, her voice sounded wilted, strands of the fluffy orange hair swaying around her face. “I told him I would have become the leader, and then order the walls to come down.” 

With a content sigh Violet stretched her arms back, a tired groan following it eagerly. “Ain’t that an idea.”

“Oh, damn, Vye.” Fair swore curiously, “You want me to become king and destroy the walls?” 

“Ah dunno... Ain’t sayin this place didn’t save me, cause it did... But, if Ah wanted to leave and finally go look for Orchid... Ah ain’t so sure they’d let me go...” 

“I wouldn’t let you go alone.” Fair sighed, cracking her fingers before she hopped up to her feet. “I mean, because I love you and I don’t want you hurt- not that you can’t kill a bitch.” 

“Oh, Ah ain’t above sayin’ Ah ain’t no fighter. Not against Ghouls, anyways.” Violet smiled up to her friend, resting her arms in her lap. “Don’t be worrying about it, alright? Ah ain’t goin’ nowhere, not yet.” 

“I trust you!” Fair raised two triumphantly clenched fists, voice confident, “Now I must return to the slicing of the grass!”

“Teach that green shit a lesson, my friend.”

Fair slid out of the gate with a wave, beaming back before heading off to work. Violet was still for a moment, then felt her shoulders sink. She couldn’t even curse herself before she fell back into a divet of depression. It was accompanied now by the prospect of Fair being segregated over her dynamic, and the woman’s dream to leave a Blitz-controlled Hoax.

When Fair asked Violet to run away with her, it would be an easy yes. Easier still would be a singular Ghoul party tearing them to shreds. She wasn’t a fighter and, regardless of Fair’s brute strength and willpower, she too was untrained in the art of murder. In a perfect world, they’d get a jeep together and roam the country.

_ Find Orchid... _

She wouldn’t know where to look, the dead of night when they were attacked held little answers. He wasn’t dead, he couldn’t be, Violet would have felt him die. A troubled hand fell over the bite mark on her shoulder as she gave herself a moment of pain. She clutched the cloth over the claim, furrowing her brow.

_ I’ll find you... _


	8. To Be Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“What we’re living for isn’t today, or even five years from now. This is the beginning, and its full of hard choices.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm off to a two week trip tomorrow afternoon! I should still upload, just not as frequently ^^

Sword very rarely got a good night’s sleep. It came with being himself, a thinker, worrier, and pacer. So many problems to solve, so little time. Thankfully, though odd enough, he slept soundly through the night after Blitz arrived. He’d expected to be occupied with self-deprecating slurs, mental arguments with himself.

_ You only hate that he’s back because you miss the power... _

_ No... I just... I helped them, I was doing well... _

_ You want to be a tyrant. _

_ I don’t. _

The notions played in his head, but were silenced the moment he laid down in his room. Maybe it was because the box was gone, no longer collecting dust atop his desk. He tried to read into it as little as possible, and was successful enough to sleep.

Sharp knocks on his front door forced him to rise in the morning. After a moment’s collection, he answered it to find a tired looking Mark standing there in the clothes from the day before. It was hardly light outside, birds chirped and swung low against the ground to snatch at bugs and dew-covered grass.

“Sword...” Mark breathed through a series of pants. He rubbed his wet forehead, fixing his glasses. “I don’t know... If I’ve just screwed you over... But...”

“Are you okay?” Sword asked seriously, standing there in his shorts and t-shirt, “You look like you’ve been running...”

“I have, Blitz is- Uh-” Mark waved his hands and shook his head to steady himself. After a breath, in which he closed his eyes, he spoke more surely, “Blitz is calling you to the castle. I have so much to tell you, but we don’t have time. I don’t know if he did that on purpose, but, yeah.” 

“On purpose...?” Sword frowned further, glancing back to his living room, “Do you need to come inside? What’s-”

“No, sorry, we  _ have _ to go.” Mark pushed, voice nearly pained as he had to be aggressive, “Just, put on some pants and let’s  _ go _ .” 

Sword was used to being out of his house at this time. While he’d been acting king, it was typical to rise when the sun did. Sleep had been a chore, consciousness easy. He had, however, never  _ run _ to the castle at this hour, and with this level of confusion. Most emergencies had been at the wall, and it was usually Sword telling  _ others _ to run and handle the situation while he informed the public as they requested. 

They came to the castle, winding their way through the mountains of scavenged prizes, and finally came to the throne. He was panting gently, hair in a messy pile on top of his head, strands leaking down his shoulders and back. Sword stepped ahead of Mark, glancing between the two people they had approached.

Blitz was in a t-shirt and sweatpants like he’d just crawled out of bed. Amusement was written on his face, lounging back. When he saw Sword and Mark approach he smiled, raising a hand to greet them. The other person there was a carpenter, no one Sword had dealt with on a personal level. He was tall, Alpha, with buzzed blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He looked dressed for the day, prepared to present whatever it was at his feet to the court. Sword was about to ask a question, when the  _ whatever it was _ let out a happy gurgle.

The baby carrier, stolen from the nearest town, rocked as the child resting in it wiggled his arms and legs. When he saw Sword come into his view, he let out a curious  _ bwah! _ and danced more in his seat. This child he knew, one of the first born in Hoax, almost a year old. He finally found his voice.

“What’s going on...?” 

Blitz nodded to Mark, who retook his place next to the throne. “We seem to have a few issues here this morning...” His tone fell into a half annoyed growl, “ _ After I’d just started to get some sleep... _ ”

“I’m sorry, but, this is  _ kinda _ a problem...” The carpenter sighed apologetically, paying no mind to the child at his feet.

“Balm here’s apparently missing an Omega.” Blitz informed, sitting up with his eyes on Sword, motioning to the carpenter.

“She’s not  _ missing _ , she  _ ran away. _ ”

“Ran away?” Sword asked slowly, standing halfway between the man, his baby, and the throne. “You were mated with...”

“Her name is Apple.” Balm answered with a shrug, “She just... disappeared...” 

“When?” 

“Last night, I’d assume.” Balm slid his hands into his pockets, expression not changing when the baby at his feet gave a worried whine.

Sword glanced to the carrier, facing the Alpha with crossed arms. “You said she ran away...”

“Well, she’s been talking about leaving.” 

“Leaving?”

“Leaving Hoax.” Balm kept his eyes trained on Sword, “She mentioned it to me once or twice but, I told her no. She’s probably out there right now getting stolen or chased.” 

Again, Sword looked between the king and Balm, “Okay, so we should send out a search party?” 

“I’ve already got a group running out with the jeeps.” Blitz informed with a nod, “That’s not why I called you here, though...”

“Okay?” Sword glanced to Mark, who’s expression seemed a happy median between worry, and about to vomit. “What else is there to settle?”

“You won’t find her.” Balm offered in nearly a monotone. No, nothing that simple. It was uncaring, dismissive. He was talking like finding Apple wasn’t really the point to anything he’d said thus far. “I’m here to get rid of this.” For the first time since Sword had walked in, the baby was addressed. With a gentle nudge of his foot, the carrier rocked, and the boy giggled brightly after his whine.

“You want to...  _ get rid _ ... of your son?” Sword felt his stomach start to slip, filling with lead. He stood in his spot, arms still crossed, glancing down into the carrier.

“He’s not my son. Apple was pregnant when she arrived here in Hoax, before she was mine.” Balm motioned to the carrier, “He’s just turned one, he has a scent now. I won’t waste my time raising a Beta.” 

_ I don’t know if he did that on purpose. _

Sword cast a long look to Blitz, and his breath felt heavy from more than just the morning run. “What are we suggesting here?”

“If he were Alpha, or even Omega, I would keep him.” Balm was speaking like he had already explained himself, and that this was new information just for Sword. “But, there’s no point in raising something that can’t contribute to the population later, I won’t be bothered.”

“That hasn’t answered my question.” 

“Have you heard of the town called Greensboro?” Blitz asked firmly, looking right at Sword. He licked his lips before adding on without a response, “One of the closest here, after Crossrose?” 

“I believe so... Their leader was Aristo, I met her on my way here with my militia.” 

“Aristo’s dead, she was killed about a year and half before I got there on my travels...” Blitz sighed and gave Sword a pained look, “An uprising, issues with her followers, their new leader is Kimi- and her laws are...  _ different _ ... than the ones here...” 

“My king, please, tell me what it is you’ve brought me here to tell me.” The air tasted like knowledge, like premention. Sword wasn’t sure if he knew what words would come out of Blitz’s mouth next but, at the same time, he knew exactly what was going to be said. 

“They don’t raise Betas... and they hardly keep them in their camps...” Blitz didn’t look like this was an easy thing for him to say. He wasn’t so uncaring enough that he seemed level with Balm in his passiveness over basic human rights. Still, though, there wasn’t nearly a well accepted amount of disgust in those eyes.

“What do they do with them?” Sword asked firmly. His jaw felt like iron, cold. A headache was teasing him from behind his eyes, he almost considered this a possible nightmare.

“They kill the pups, turn away the survivors.” 

The room was quiet. Even the baby, who’s favorite pastime seemed to be wiggling and giggling, was silent as he chewed on a barefoot. Mark’s ghostly expression made sense. He didn’t look like he’d known precisely what was to be discussed, more like his worst fears had just come to fruition. 

“The word you’re looking for is called genocide, Blitz.” Sword said slowly, “To kill something because of their race, dynamic, religion.” 

The king looked uncomfortable again, breaking eye contact with Sword and swallowing his first instinct down. “I know what genocide means, kid.” 

“Would you have killed me when I showed up? All of the Betas that now live and work in Hoax?” 

“ _ That _ is not what we’re here to debate.” Blitz pointed a stern finger in Sword’s direction, voice practically livid. He took a breath, shut his eyes for a moment, then returned to the conversation as relaxed as he could, “What do we do with a child that no one wants?” 

“We shouldn’t  _ kill _ them.” Sword answered quickly, his arms at his sides, fists clenched.

“Then what  _ do _ we do?” Blitz pushed back, “What would you want? An orphanage?” 

“That is certainly a more humane solution.”

“And, do you know who would be dropped off more often than not?” Blitz started speaking halfway through Sword’s sentence, that pained look still on his face. The answer hit Sword in silence, punching him hard enough to make his throat seize. 

“Betas.” Blitz answered his own question softly, like a kinder voice would ease the harshness of his words. “This shows up and it just reminds me of everything I was thinking last night while reading your lawbook.” He frowned and nodded his head back to Mark, “Well, with Mark’s help.” 

Sword couldn’t manage words, not with the echo of his heart in his ears. Not with the sound of the baby rocking his own carrier. Definitely not over the rush of two year’s work turning around to stab him in the back. He opened his mouth, but everyone knew there was nothing he could say.

“You said people came to you with problems, and you tried to fix them. That’s as a king should do but, you’ve wrapped the court into situations like this...” Blitz snapped his fingers a few times, trying to recall something. After a second of no dice, he looked to Mark, “What smart-people thing did I say last night? That sounded like a super epic quote from some old philosopher?”

“You-” Mark’s voice cracked, and he cleared his throat after a cough or two. Fixing his glasses, he looked up, “You said, uh...  _ You don’t put a bandaid on a bulletwound. _ ” 

“Yeah!” Blitz smacked his hands together, half applauding himself, “There we go! Fuck me, I can come up with some neat shit.” He thunked back into his chair, all genocidal worry dissipating into the air. “What you’re trying to do won’t work in a place like this, with people like this.” 

“There’s a longevity in my plans.” Sword was forceful enough to take a step towards the throne, fists clenched, stomach still threatening to explode. “I was trying to build a city, not an anarchist’s hub.”

“Anarchist?” Balm started in offense, shaking his head and waving a hand to dismiss the association between that and himself, “I’m no anarchist. I support king Blitz. That’s why I’ve come here instead of act in secret.”

“You’re talking about  _ infanticide _ .” Sword battled back. He was on the brink of letting fly with his emotions. Usually he was quite in check with them. He’d stepped over the corpses of all ages in his trip across the country. This, though, was supposed to be different.

_ Hoax is supposed to be different. _

Balm kept his hands raised, “I’m just saying I won’t take care of him. He’s not mine, Apple was hardly compliant enough to assume she’ll be back to take him. There’s no responsibility here.”

Blitz sighed and sat forward once more, giving Balm a nod, “Get out of here, leave the pup. We’ll handle this in private now.” 

“Yes sir.” Balm nodded his submission, gave Sword a neutral glance, then disappeared into the mountains of goods. Not another word was spoken until the warehouse doors crashed to a close. Sword was quick to open his mouth.

“This is insane.” 

“ _ Sword _ ,” Blitz started with defending hands, “How could we force someone to raise a child they don’t want?”

“Why is an orphanage such an outlandish solution?”

“Don’t you see what the issue  _ really _ is here?” Blitz stood from his throne, taking a few steps towards the Beta. His expression was disgustingly father-like, faded eyes peering down at Sword like he was someone that needed to be taught a lesson.

_ How incredibly Alpha. _

“What do you think the issue is?” Sword responded in monotone, fists still clenched, jaw aching.

“We cannot create a government that is  _ this _ involved  _ this _ quickly. People don’t work like that. We have so many more behaviors to beat out of them before this kind of centralized  _ anything _ can work.” It wasn’t Blitz that was staring down at Sword, it was whoever he’d been before the outbreak. Someone more serious, full of misplaced nurturing. Very rarely was such a stern expression on the man’s face, even when ordering a group of guards to run a suicide mission beyond the walls.

Sword thought him lazy still. Uncaring. Yes, the words he spoke sounded well found, intelligent, but...

“Are we here to argue over the laws I’ve instituted? Or the fate of this child?” As if on cue, when Sword motioned to him, the baby waved his arms.

“ _ Bwaaaah! _ ” He cooed happily, big chocolate eyes warm. Before either Sword or Blitz could do anything, Mark had walked across the way to kneel before the carrier. While the air settled, the tension fading at least a smidgeon, he started to unclasp that safety straps.

The baby looked tiny in Mark’s arms, miniscule, a little wriggling larva of cute. The Alpha’s expression was nothing less of withheld agony. He shook his head as the child played with the collar of his shirt.

“We can’t kill children, Blitz... We just can’t...” 

Blitz looked between the two of them, his arms falling slowly. There was a moment filled with the baby’s babbling, the sound of him moving his nubby legs against the material of Mark’s jacket. The king seemed to age five years before them, then took a calming breath.

“You mentioned longevity, Sword...” He started, “What we’re living for isn’t today, or even five years from now. This is the beginning, and its full of hard choices.” 

“I cannot believe this is a choice to you. You have a child. You’re trying to have more.” Sword shook his head in disbelief, crossing his arms once more. “If your future children are to be Beta? What would you do? Would you have them killed?”

Blitz raised his hands to rub his face, letting out an irritated groan. “You let me handle my personal business, kid.” 

“I’ll take him.” Mark’s voice was firm, and firmer still were the arms cradling the tiny Beta. “Problem solved.”

“Okay,  _ dad. _ ” Blitz started irritably, “What? You’re just going to adopt every unwanted kid that wanders in here?”

“If that stops you from killing them, yes.” 

“ _ Jesus Christ... _ ” The king drew a ragged breath, then gave them a forced smile, “Let’s stop acting like I’m the devil incarnate, alright? Before you two decide to become new parents. I’m just... trying to find solutions.” 


	9. Everyone's Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t work today, and I don’t work tomorrow, so we should hang out at the bar and get really, really drunk tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PINE  
> PIIIIIIIIIIIIINE  
> PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Queens woke up warmer than he ever had in his life. Not even when he used to curl up with his mother at age six. Nothing could compare to the weight of Doe on his chest, the soft breathing against his neck. When he entered the room last night he’d expected to pull a blanket and pillow from the bed, then sleep on the ground near the closed door.

Instead, Doe reached out with a death grip to pull him onto the soft feather mattress. Queens couldn’t tell if it had been completely conscious because Doe seemed to be asleep. He didn’t say a word as he climbed over the Alpha and jammed his nose into the scent glands behind his ear.

It had taken a solid twenty minutes for Queens to completely grasp what was happening. Some kind of... bootleg scenting session. From the positioning, he couldn’t press back into Doe. With the man’s damaged glands, it mostly likely would have served only to hurt him. Another thing hit Queens hard too. He hadn’t cuddled like this... ever.

It was so intimate, so warm and protective. Doe felt like a shield draped over him, repelling anything unwanted, surrounding him from all sides. Queens would lay there until he died, if it meant never giving this up. Even as his spread arms fizzled with numbness, even though his legs had been that way for the better part of an hour.

Doe was heavier than he looked, pure lean muscle, a powerhouse. Queens was surprised by how much he enjoyed the fact that Doe could probably punch him to unconsciousness. The room was shown to him in grayscale, as it was normally when he used his Vision. The quilt hanging over the window, blocking the light, swayed slightly against the strength of the fan.

Doe stirred, dragging his chin across Queens’ collarbone before sitting up entirely. It was a suggestive position, straddling cutting hips, his weight striking some kind of  _ something _ in the back of Queens’ mind. The Omega rubbed his eyes, yawned, then seemed to realize how he was sitting. Before Queens could open his mouth to try and calm him, Doe settled from his initial shock.

He must have thought Queens was still asleep. Scratching at his cheek for a moment’s time, he winced in slight pain, then got a private look on his face. It was an expression Queens wasn’t familiar with, not on anyone. This must be how people hold their faces when they think they’re alone. In a solitary, dark moment. 

Doe swallowed, shifted over Queens’ hips in an almost suggestive manner, then reached out to nervously tap the Alpha’s strong chest. Though Queens couldn’t see color, the widened eyes on Doe’s face were enough to understand he was blushing. The Omega climbed off him quickly in embarrassment, stumbling in the dark to the door. Queens shut his eyes when Doe left, avoiding the blinding column of light, then relaxed after he’d gone.

_...Cute... _

With the feeling to his limbs returning slowly, Queens gathered himself up enough to sit straight in bed. He’d had to dismantle the nest quite a bit last night to accommodate his guest. Despite everything being more spread out, a few pillows and blankets disregarded on the ground, it felt better, comfier. It was when he heard a loud  _ thunk _ and an equally loud  _ FUCK _ that he decided to leave the room.

His Vision was quick to fade as he stepped into the light of the hallway. Sun poured in through the opened windows, casting golden squares against the carpet, table, and cupboards. Doe was standing in the kitchen, holding a wooden bowl in his hands, face bright red. Queens blinked away the remnants of the night vision, rubbing his tears across his cheeks as he let out a curious chuckle.

“Drop something?”

“Only a little.” Doe answered painfully, “It didn’t break, I don’t think.”

“It’s fine, I don’t really use that bowl.” Queens smiled as he walked around the table, eyebrows raised as he meet Doe’s eyes. “Hungry?”

“A bit,” Doe glanced to the cupboards he’d been messing with when the bowl decided to jump out at him, “I was actually looking for those Heat meds... I saw you put them somewhere in the kitchen last night...”

“Oh?” Queens stepped up, getting between Doe and the wall of cabinets. He swung one open, then pulled out a drawer built at the base of it. “Already?”

“Holy shit, that’s a lot of drugs.” Doe’s eyes went wider again, this time in surprise. He peered down into the drawer, at the countless little bags and bottles. It looked like a hoarding, like Queens collected Heat meds for fun.

“Yes.” He admitted with a sigh, “Yes, I suppose there is another thing to mention...” 

It was Doe’s turn to let out a soft, “Oh?”

“I have never experienced Heat.” 

“ _ Oh? _ ” Doe leaned back slightly, head cocked. He gave Queens a slow look up and down, repeated, then let out a dry scoff. “You’re playing with me.” 

“I wouldn’t lie.” Queens felt his shoulders fall a half inch, eyes dropping to Doe’s chest. “It’s true.”

After a second’s thought, the Omega raised his hands and chuckled weakly, “Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to...” He took a breath, then settled with a smile up to Queens. “You’ve really never had Heat?”

“Never...” Queens cast a look to the collection of Heat meds, “The doctor still hands out the meds to me... I’ve told him about my situation but, he’s supposed to give everyone a package regardless...”

“ _ No _ Heat?” Doe questioned, “None at all? Not even... a small rut?”

“A rut?” Queens frowned, “Like, a sexual rut?”

Doe chuckled, nodding, “Yeah, sexual.” 

With a shake of his head Queens pulled out the bag he was handed last night, peeling it open to drop two herbal pills into Doe’s hand. “No, I wouldn’t say so.”

“So, you’ve never...” Doe rolled the meds around in his palm, thinking over the words for a second before shrugging to himself and laying it out, “You’ve never had sex?”

Blunt. That was very blunt. Queens could tell they were dancing around something, but that something wasn’t  _ entirely _ clear to him. He had a general idea, something to do with that subtle sway of Doe’s hips earlier in the room but, he wouldn’t gift himself the fantasy of anything further. He closed the drawer and pulled a green crystal glass down to fill with water.

“I have.” He answered honestly, “I’m not  _ completely _ broken.” 

“Well, that’s good.” 

Queens paused on his way to start the water, throwing Doe a neutral glance with the echo of a question humming around the both of them. Again, the Omega blushed.

“I mean, because, being broken is probably not so fun.” Doe recovered smoothly, giving Queens a confident smile. 

“That is true.” He conceded, turning on the sink to fill his glass. While Doe downed the pills, Queens unlatched the microwave-sized ice box to peer inside in the hopes of proper food. He wasn’t a fan of fruit, which was often the easiest thing to eat in Hoax. Nor was he the biggest chicken enthusiast- which was the easiest livestock to corral. Because of that, he survived on a diet comprised mostly of nuts and vodka. All things he could consume at one of the few local pubs. 

“Did I eat the last of the food yesterday?” Doe chuckled, watching Queens’ expression in amusement.

Queens slid his hand past a mound of built up ice and tugged a faded box free. Old, the cardboard soft to his touch despite having sat in the freezer for months, Doe seemed shocked to see it. 

“Popsicles.” Queens stated bluntly, letting the box get taken from him. “My friend Pine put them in there after the last time he went out for scavenging... I guess we forgot about it.” 

“How old  _ are _ these?” Doe breathed, turning the packaging over, “Should we even eat them?”

“We had a few the moment they were frozen. Tastes the same as they used to- and we didn’t get sick.” Queens moved to stand next to Doe, tapping a finger against the picture of the pink popsicle. “That one is my favorite.”

“Blue is always the best flavor, dummy.” Doe scoffed like Queens had no taste, then set the box on the counter to open it up. “You’re not going to judge me if my mouth turns blue?”

“I will eat a green one, then we can both be colorful.” Queens shrugged, watching Doe shift around the collection of colorful plastic sleeves. He was handed his request and, before a blue one could be revealed, the front door opened.

“Queens! Where-” The man that had taken it upon himself to barge in came to a hard stop, raising a hand to grip the bill of his dark red hat, throwing a bewildered look to the two men in their pajamas. He was short, maybe even shorter than Sword, and looked like a crossbreed between a goth and redneck. 

His hair was jet black, long enough to curl at the end of his neck, spiking out in front of either of his ears. Light brown eyes peeked out from the dark of his bangs, and the shadow from his baseball hat, nearly gold in color. Freckles dotted tan skin, and his eyelashes looked to thick and dark, it always seemed like he wore makeup.

“Pine,” Queens began contently, “I just mentioned you.” 

“Uh,” The man stood in the patch of light made by the opened door, hooking his free hand on his rifle strap, “ _ Hi. _ ” He gave a nod to Doe.

“Hello.” Doe waved politely, “My name is Doe.  _ Yes, _ I am an Omega.” 

“You...” Pine jabbed a thumb at himself, kicking a foot back to swing the door closed, “I’m Pine. I’m.... an Alpha?”

“ _ Really? _ ”

“Do you want a popsicle?” Queens asked happily, raising his uncut frozen treat, “There is a red one.” 

Pine seemed confused for a moment longer, glancing between Doe and Queens before giving a dismissing shrug. He took a few steps forward, “Sure, I skipped breakfast.” 

While Queens searched the box for the elusive cherry flavored popsicle, Doe scanned the entirety of Pine’s being. The cold from the food (if it could be called that) turned his fingers to ice as he finally plucked the red tube out. After tossing it Pine’s way, and fetching a pair of scissors from a drawer, Doe finally spoke.

“How old are you...?” He asked in awe, looking down to the tiny Alpha. Pine started to gnaw at the top of his popsicle, not waiting for Queens’ help. When he spoke, his voice was muffled with half destroyed plastic.

“Seventeen,” He paused, then gave Doe a once over with his eyes. “Is that my hoodie?” 

“Mine would have been too big for him. Your’s fits nicely.” Queens wiggled his scissors in front of his friend’s face. Pine offered the top of his treat up, and Queens cut all three of them open.

“Seventeen...” Doe trailed, “But you’re so...”

“It’s nice outside, want to eat on the porch?” Pine completely ignored Doe, pointing a finger back to the door.

“That sounds good to me.” Queens glanced to Doe, eyebrows raised.

“Uh, sure, yeah.” The Omega seemed preoccupied with his thoughts, continually glancing Pine’s way. It was nice outside, cool and bright. A few birds sat on top of the fence out front, and the sound of the river rushed not too far from where they stood. Queens stepped up to the railing of his porch, making room for the two others as his door swung shut yet again.

Sucking the bloody red juice from his melting pop, Pine’s voice was muffled once more. “Iron’s back, fucking stole my shift this morning.” He furrowed his thick brow, then threw a glare Queens’ way. “ _ Literally _ picked me up and dropped me down the ladder.” 

“And your insult of choice today?” Queens asked.

“I called his Omega a whore.” Pine sighed, “Which is unfortunate, she’s actually really nice to me. I’ll have to apologize....  _ Again _ ...”

“I’ll be sure to remind you.” 

“Thanks.” Pine broke a chunk of ice off with his teeth, sucked it into his mouth, then chewed it to liquid quickly. Once that was done, with his mouth slowly getting dyed blood red, he finally addressed the microscopic glances he’d been receiving from Doe since arrival.

“What is  _ wrong _ with you?” 

“Careful with your words.” Queens advised Pine, throwing Doe a warning look over the shorter man’s head.

“With me...?” Doe started, pointing to himself, his popsicle barely touched, “What do you mean...?”

“You keep giving me weird looks.” 

“Oh, uh, sorry...” Doe cleared his throat, wrapping his lips around the end of his breakfast. He quietly drank the electric blue syrup up, giving Queens a  _ please help me _ glance once or twice.

“You know why he’s surprised to see you’re Alpha, Pine, don’t tease him.” Queens sighed, sweat from his popsicle rolling over his fingers and knuckles, “He’s new.”

“Tease  _ him? _ ” Pine asked in offense, putting his free hand to his chest, “It’s like he’s never seen a short Alpha before?”

“I... I haven’t...” Doe confessed honestly, “Sorry, I don’t mean to sound so... I mean, I’m a male Omega, I know it seems kind of stupid that I’m surprised but...”

“But  _ nothing _ , you hoodie-stealing fiend.” Pine spat, “Just shut up and don’t talk about it.” 

“Uh, okay?” Doe answered in confusion.

“ _ Anyway, _ ” Pine began through gritted teeth, “I don’t work today, and I don’t work tomorrow, so we should hang out at the bar and get really,  _ really _ drunk tonight.” 

Queens finally gave himself the time to start eating his popsicle. The watermelon syrup exploding in his mouth, coating his teeth in green film. He just watching Pine as he drank, brows raised, both hands holding up his breakfast.

“ _ Ugh. _ ” Pine glanced over in Doe’s direction, “ _ Sorry I have issues so I take them out on people via insults and compensation. _ ” He drew a huge breath, then blew into his plastic tube so that it inflated with a smart  _ pop! _

“It’s... okay...” Doe seemed more amused than anything, throwing a secret smile to Queens before returning to his blue popsi-drink. They ate in silence, watching a pair of people run down the sidewalk for exercise. The birds had officially fled, and now the only sound was the wind and river, which blended together as they snaked into the ears of their beholders.

When all three popsicles were downed, with their mouths coated in their respective colors, Queens collected the trash. 

Pine stretched, the rifle and detached barrel on his back clinking together, then groaned as he fell forward against the railing. “I really wanted to work today...”

Queens dumped the refuse into a small can at the foot of his porch, then smiled to his friend. “You probably lost three shifts after talking to Iron like that.”

“ _ Fuck those guys. _ ”

“Do you... work on the wall?” Doe asked gently, trying his best not to light the short fuse that was standing next to him.

Pine decided to communicate like a proper human being. He straightened up, shrugging his rifle and barrel off with a nod. “I do, Queens does as well. We keep all these assholes safe.”

“The wall does most of the work.” Queens added, stepping back up to the porch. When he drew closer to Doe, he could smell his own scent clinging to the man’s skin and clothes. It was definitely his but, it seemed to have taken on something slightly different. Like Doe’s body put a twist on it. A brilliant remix.

_ I want... _

“I can’t imagine much getting through it.” Doe studied the wall ahead of him, then gave Queens a blue-toothed smile, “Blitz kept bragging about it on the way here. He liked that I couldn’t talk back.”

“That sounds like Blitz.” 

“Wait, you’ve met Blitz?” Pine frowned, confusion written over his tan face, “Am I missing something?” Queens took the time to fill his friend in on what had happened so far, Doe excited to throw in his personal opinions about the current royal court. When they’d finished the recap, Pine swore with no remorse.

“Shit, you two’re mated?” 

“I wouldn’t put it like that... You know how Sword is.” Queens gave Pine a stern frown, “He could trust me to act like a friend, more than an Alpha.” 

“Well, I guess  _ that _ makes sense.” Pine doubled over to rest his head on the railing, one cheek smooshed to the side. “We’re all just a bunch of weirdos.” 

“I like weirdos.”

Doe chuckled, brow raised, considering Pine for a curious moment. “How are we weird?”

The tiny Alpha jumped up, fixing his hat and putting his hands on his hips. “A dude Omega, an Alpha with no Heat, and... a runt...” 

“We are special.” Queens nodded smartly, the smile on his face uncontainable, “I like it.” 

“I suppose it’s a nice change of pace.” Doe gave a weak shrug, and then frowned in the direction of the fence. “Is... this another friend?” Queens picked up his head, searching past the blue posts around his yard, and spotting a flash of fluffy orange hair. His smile widened, waving to Fair as she raced up.

“The very best.”


	10. Fair Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You’re beautiful, you know._ He’d told her, drying her eyes and pushing the frizzy hair from her face. _Just like your mother, absolutely stunning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Pine is more than alcohol and anger *bows himself out of the room to drink*

Queens hugs smelt like honey, and felt like her dad. It was probably a weird thing to think, considering her best friend similar to her father but, after a serious talk with herself in the mirror, she came to the conclusion there wasn’t some deep seated, taboo trickery going on. Her father made her feel safe, and Queens did the same thing.

They met in his yard and, for some reason, ended up with their arms around each other. Maybe it was because her day had been filled with emotional strife, or maybe it was the fact that he’d been mated. Either way, no regrets.

“You smell good.” Queens said with a smile, his hands on her lower back.

“Showers are magical!” She giggled back, ruffling his black curls. After a healthy squeeze, they broke apart and were joined by the others. Violet, dressed in a blousey, flowy, cute as hell dress, came up on Fair’s right, blessing her arm with a hold. From Queens’ porch strode a tiny Pine, and the new Omega.

Fair had heard about him when she returned to work after lunch the day before. The boys had been jealous up until finding out the Omega was male.  _ That _ devolved to the debate over whether that made Queens gay and, by default, anyone else who’d have a male Omega. She didn’t contribute but, it was honestly pretty entertaining to watch a bunch of pent up Alphas try to  _ defend _ themselves from homosexuality.

He was cute, the Omega. With his pretty brown hair and glittering green eyes. Even with the rash across his cheeks, she’d at least be down for an intense cuddle session with him and some fluffy pillows. He came up on Queens’ left, a curious look on his face, an odd smell about him.

“This is Doe,” Queens had a unique voice, one that was slow and warm, but could come off monotone to those unfamiliar with him. He sounded excited though, maybe even proud, motioning gently to the Omega.

“I’m Doe.” The man responded with a soft smile and wave. “I like your hair.”

“Oh shit, man, everyone says that.” Fair reached up to mess with her poof of orange frizz, “Think of another introductory compliment.”

“Oh...” Doe trailed, frowning as he thought, “I... Like...” He searched her person for an idea, then smiled up to her, “Your boots.”

“My boots?” 

“Yeah, looks like you could kill a man with those.”

“I  _ have _ killed a man with them.”

“No she hasn’t.” Pine groaned with a roll of his eyes, “Fair can’t kill a dog, let alone a man.”

“This is Fair,” Queens introduced, smiling to his Omega and nodding to her. “She is my best friend.”

“I  _ am _ standing right here.” Pine muttered gruffly.

“And Ah’m Violet!” Violet added grandly, giving Doe a happy smile as she hugged Fair’s arm. “Queens ain’t being mean, is he?”

“So far so good,” Doe answered with a shrug, “I had bread for dinner and popsicles for breakfast.”

“So  _ that’s _ what’s up with the colorful mouths.” Fair gave her perfect  _ ah ha _ sigh, “Here I was thinking it was just some weird symptom of Ghouling.”

“Shut up, let’s get drunk.” Pine fixed his hat, canting his hips as sassy as he could manage. “I’m mad.”

“You’re always mad, and it’s like nine in the morning.” Fair rolled her eyes, then pressed her free hand into Violet’s arm. “Besides, we were gonna go to the lake, then get some food from Dare’s. You guys want to ride along?” 

“I want to say yes but, Sword’s advised me and Doe to stay inside...” Queens gave his partner a little glance, voice cautious.

“Oh, how come?” Violet pondered, frowning.

“I didn’t ask.” 

Doe took a deep breath, then gave them all a weak smile, “I  _ could _ stay at the house while you all do your big group friend thing...?”

“Even  _ I _ think that’s a low blow.” Pine leaned forward to show Doe his unimpressed face, “Sword’s gotta at least let you come out tonight and meet the rest of us.”

“How about me and Vye skip the lake, go get some snacks, and then we come back here and fuck around in the backyard?” Fair offered happily, glancing between the three boys, “That a better plan?” 

“I like that plan,” Queens nodded to her, smiling softly. He glanced to Doe, eyebrows raised, “Do you like that plan?”

“I do...” Doe answered honestly, even if he looked a little awkward, “Sorry, if I’m ruining things... By, you know, being on house arrest.” 

“Shut up with the pleasantries, let’s go back inside and play a game or some shit while they get some candy.” Pine turned and took a few steps towards the house. When no one made to follow him, he stopped and glanced back. Quiet for a second, and then he groaned before letting out a tense, “ _ Please? _ ”

“Sounds good, oh ragey one.” Fair gave them all a bow, then patted the back of Violet’s hand. “We’ll pick up whatever and be back sometime.” 

Queens gave a bow back, then raised an arm to motion Doe ahead of him, towards the house, “And we will be waiting here until sometime.” 

“See you later!” Violet waved at the three boys headed back into the house. With them gone, their three swirling scents dissipating from her confused nose, Fair smiled down to her not-girlfriend.

“I guess we get snacks.” 

“We’ll have Pine pay us back for ‘em.”

“I concur.” 

They set off back towards town, dropping each other’s arms, but still staying close. Fair loved it, being around her, hearing her footsteps and basking in her subtle Beta scent. Life had been a rocky balance before the epidemic, even at her young age. Being a female Alpha was a rarity, much like Doe as a male Omega. The dinky little town she’d grown up in wasn’t kind, but everyone did hold their tongues.

Her daddy had money. A lot of it. The city he operated his realtor business from was crammed into a tiny backpack and hoisted on his shoulders. Without him, it would have been ghostly and forgotten. They knew it too, and were wary to be too bold in their actions and words.

Kids, fortunately  _ and _ unfortunately, weren’t affected by this. She couldn’t remember how many times she’d been asked about her dick, or made fun of for her scent. The three school teachers were always confused with where to put her. With the Alphas? Omegas? Betas? It was confusing and, before the divorce, she was forced to wear clothes that made her uncomfortable.

At first it was dresses, skirts and blouses. Her hair took forty minutes to tame in the morning, braided back with pretty bows at the end. Painted nails, shiny lips, and frilly backpacks for a six year old on her way to fake a social life. It took a lot of courage to talk her step mother down from it, Fair could remember the tears streaming down her face.

The solution to that seemed to be a complete one-eighty. All of the sudden her closet was filled with traditional boy’s clothes. Long pants, racecar t-shirts, and even boxers. While the clothes themselves were  _ incredibly _ more comfortable, the way she was treated was not. Everyone assumed she was trying to be a boy, and it got her brain all kinds of messed up. It wasn’t until her step mother talked about cutting her hair that Fair spoke up once again.

_ You have to choose one, you know. _

To this day, Fair still wasn’t sure what that meant. Her father delegated his duties for the company a week after Fair’d been verbally abused by his wife and, upon being greeted by his sobbing daughter, he asked for the woman to step away. If ever there were a more loving man, Fair was sure to never find him. God, she fucking missed him. An ache she’d never be able to sate, loose ends never to be tied. 

_ You’re beautiful, you know. _ He’d told her, drying her eyes and pushing the frizzy hair from her face.  _ Just like your mother, absolutely stunning. _

She smiled to the ground as her and Violet turned a corner, coming up onto Main Street and being consumed by idle conversations. The last time they’d been together was one of her most precious memories. Saying goodbye before he flew off to another city to do the last of his business. After that, it would have been perfect. Just the two of them. No more pretending, just being. She could still hold onto that feeling, the excitement she’d had as he kissed her cheek and reminded her that he’d always love her more than anything. 

Fair got the same sensation around Violet, the reassurance in herself,  _ being _ . She got it from everyone but, not everyone looked like that curvy, curly-haired blonde woman at her side. Soft, Violet was just so soft. Fair wanted to wrap her up in her arms, cradle those bouncy curls and just... melt...

She tripped over a small, heavy crate. Comical-like, landing flat on her face in a patch of grass before an unfinished building. It took a moment for her soul to catch up with her body, and she gave a late gasp as she arched up to rest on her elbows.

“What the...”

A surprised laugh came from a little behind her, and Violet stood there holding her stomach. Red faced, fighting the urge to lose herself to giggles, she dropped onto her knees next to her friend.

“Oh, god, Ah’m so sorry!” She managed through her fit, “Ah shoulda warned ya, but yew were just so outta it!”

“You  _ let _ me trip?” Fair asked in awe, unable to feel the sting in her body over Violet’s chorus of laughs, “How are you supposed to be my friend?”

“C’mon, let’s getcha up!” The blonde rose from her feet slowly, still swallowing down beautiful giggles. Blades of grass clung to her knees, and she helped to pull Fair up easily with strong arms. “Yew just kept smilin’ at the ground like it confessed its love for ya or something... Ah’m so sorry!” She laughed again, brushing Fair’s shoulders off.

“It’s okay,” Fair chuckled back, “I just didn’t think you’d let me trip. What’s next, you’re gonna let me walk into my own death?”

“Oh, Ah ain’t gonna go  _ that _ far.” Violet beamed like the sun up to Fair, “Now, getcha head outta the clouds. We gotta mission, n that mission is getting food and then goin’ ta see that pretty Omega back at Queens’ house.” 

“You thought he was pretty too?” Fair asked contently, fixing the straps to her overalls. “I thought it might just be the stupid Alpha pheromones being little bitches.” 

“Fuck no, girl, he’s gorgeous.” Violet scoffed like Doe’s visage wasn’t to be contested, “And then add Queens up next to ‘im, the entire city’s gonna be in tears watching ‘em be all grossly cute n shit.” 

They made it to the grocery store, walking in the open double doors and threw a weakly spinning fan. Fair stopped, picking up a wooden crate for their goods, chuckling. “I mean, not that I don’t want Queens to be all gross n cute n shit,” She started, letting Violet lead her down a thin aisle stuffed full of oranges and water, “But they  _ are _ mated just cause of Sword. Doe looked pretty beat up.”

“Yeah, but did you smell them?” Violet stopped, grabbing a gallon of water down from the shelf and throwing Fair a gossip-laden look, “They definitely scented, and neither of them looked uncomfortable about it.” 

Fair could concede to that, giving a little shrug as the gallon was placed into her crate. “I guess Queens did smell a little different...” 

“Pine’s probably mad.”

“ _ No _ ,” Fair grinned and rolled her eyes, “Pine and Queens aren’t like  _ that _ .” 

“If ya say so, love.” Violet chuckled, turning the corner and dodging a young couple debating between flowers for their dining room table, or bananas to sate their hungry tummies. They were quiet for a second, searching for the snack section, and Fair noticed something Violet occasionally did when she was alone with her thoughts.

She pressed a hand up to the curve of her neck, eyes dark, chewing on the inside of her lip. Violet scanned the shelves but, Fair was sure she wasn’t actually seeing them. It was easy to grasp, the woman had lost her mate. It explained the crying from the porch at night, the plaguing sleepwalking that she suffered from occasionally. Fair hadn’t pried before, she was weak in the face of Violet’s anguish but, something now gave her the courage.

“Can I... Ask about them?” 

“Huh?” Violet let her hand fall from her shoulder, stopping in her place to give Fair a knowing, uneasy glance. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Fair shook her head, dipping her eyes down to avoid awkward scrutiny, “I shouldn’t have asked, this isn’t a good place...”

“No, it’s okay...” Violet faced her friend fully, pushed off to the side of an aisle in the tiniest grocery store in Hoax, “How long have ya figured...?”

Discomfort burned in Fair’s veins, and she shifted in her spot as she hoped the mood from before was utterly ruined. “Well, I saw the mark while you were in the hospital... But, a lot of people are forcibly claimed so, I thought it might be that...”

Violet’s shoulders fell, giving Fair a weak smile, “Ya hear me crying, huh?” 

“Sorry...”

The blonde chuckled sadly, shaking her head, “Stop saying sorry, yew’re my friend and yew wanna help me. Ah’ll tell ya more when we’re, ya know, in private but...” She took a breath, let it out, then met Fair’s eyes, “His name was Orchid, we got separated. Ah’m here, n he’s...” She raised her hands for a vague shrug, “Somewhere else...”

“He’s still alive?” Fair asked quickly, guilt over the flirting and not-so-subtle hugs washing over her with no remorse, “Fuck, Jesus Christ.”

“Don’t worry about all that,” Violet said knowingly with a roll of her eyes, the bouncey attitude from earlier reemerging like the sun on a bleak day, “He’d a thought me an idiot for not pickin’ ya up so, consider yewrself totally in tha clear for general pining and lusting.” 

“Oh?”

“Look, snacks!” Violet turned the page on that conversation as she hopped over to small selection of homemade and scavenged snacks. “And, if we don’t pick up chocolate, Pine’ll throw a fit.”

“We accommodate that man so much.” Fair sighed, hoisting the crate up a little higher in her arms. She trusted that they’d return to Orchid and, despite the worry she felt over losing Violet, Fair knew she’d do anything to help her. The word  _ love _ ricocheted around the inside of her skull as Violet started piling in the baked chips, brownies, and boxes of gummies into the crate. She didn’t voice anything aloud, just watching, and hoping nothing would end in heartbreak.


	11. Scythe: Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to become a father:  
> >Steal a baby  
> >Rename the baby  
> >Give the baby to ur crush  
> >Fangirl over ur baby with ur crush  
> >Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away for so long, I've been making good headway on my real book :3

The baby had the weight of nothing, easily lifted by a single hand. In fact, the one time Mark sat the child in his palm and raised him high in the air, he’d found it so amusing he giggled himself to tears. Mark had never expected to be a father and, technically, he still wasn’t. No one else was lining up to care for the little unnamed spawn though, so he was certain their fates were sealed.

He was seated in the shade of the castle, legs crossed, holding the kid under his nubby arms so that he could stand. In truth, he had been christened at birth but, it felt wrong to call him a name that was given to him by two people who’d been quick to leave him behind. Orphan him.

“So,” Mark started, and the baby immediately turned his heavy head up to watch the face before him, curious, “What do we call you...?”

“Bwaaaah bwah.” The kid babbled back.

“Yeah, I don’t think we’ll go with Bwah, but thanks for the input, lil guy.” Mark bounced the baby up and down on his legs for a second, then settled once more. “How about... Mercer?” 

The kid started to chew on a hand, watching Mark’s face.

“Uh, then, maybe... Tristan?”

He started to bounce himself on the ground, patting Mark’s arm with his free, unsalivated hand.

“Alexander?” 

The door beside them opened up and, because of the sure-but-small footsteps Mark heard, he knew it to be Sword. He didn’t look up, giving the baby a little squint, leaning in towards his face.

“What about... Wilfred?” 

The smell of mint wafted in over Mark’s shoulder as he felt Sword stop behind him, leaning over to look down at the baby. His voice sounded like a smile, thick braid of icy hair swinging into Mark’s peripheral. 

“Scythe?” The Beta offered.

The baby giggled brightly around his hand, kicking his legs in excitement as Mark held him up. Sword chuckled back, moving to sit on his knees at Mark’s side. He looked paler than normal, bags under his pretty eyes, hands messing with the ends of his hair.

“Did you really just name the kid Scythe?” Mark joked gently, turning the baby to sit on his leg and face Sword.

“It’s what I would name my child, if I were able to have any.” Sword gave Mark a soft smile, then turned it to Scythe, “How are you, baby?” 

“Bwah.” Scythe responded plainly, still chewing upon his fingers. Sword reached out and pulled the hand from his mouth, shaking his head.

“You shouldn’t chew on your fingers,” He advised the one year old with a stern look, “It could lead to an oral fixation.” 

“Are you... trying to  _ Freud _ the baby?” Mark questioned weirdly, “You  _ do _ know he’s outdated, right?” 

Sword turned the smile up to Mark, and it looked like defeat. “Many apologies,” He said softly, so softly it was almost a whisper. Before a question could be asked, before anything else, the Beta swayed in his spot and then fell to rest entirely upon the Alpha at his side.

Mark seized up, shoulders tense, face immediately warm. It was shocking what this miniscule amount of touching could do, and the picture it painted in his mind. A confused Scythe resting in his lap, a tired Sword reliant upon his upright figure,  _ literally _ leaning on him for support. He’d had a fantasy like this once before, a family. Having a family. 

“Does your reality ever crash down at your feet?” Sword asked gently, cheek pressed to Mark’s strong arm, “Do you... ever think you’re a good man... and find yourself questioning...  _ everything? _ ”

A heavy topic of conversation, one that Scythe didn’t bother to comprehend. He swung his stubby legs off of Mark’s thigh, patting both of his hands on the one that was holding his tummy, smacking his spit over it with wet whips. Babbling, he made no real understandable sound, and then gave a misplaced giggle like he’d told the most hilarious joke.

Mark turned his head down to look at the silvery locks next to him, brow raised sadly. “You  _ are _ a good man...” He said with all the reassurance he could muster, “How could you ever support any kind of murder like that?”

“People often forget that I was in charge of a militia...” Sword didn’t look up, head still pressed against Mark’s arm, “I have killed many before...”

“But, children?” Mark pushed, “And, because of their dynamic?” Sword was quiet for a long time. Mark could see the cogs in his head spinning, hear the grinding of each and every self deprecating word Sword had running through his mind. 

“No, never...” The Beta answered truthfully, “And, I made that very clear to Blitz...” 

“During your talk?” Mark asked.

Sword nodded, “I am hereby, officially, removed from the royal court.” He looked up, wisps of icy strands swirling around his sharp face, “To remain a secret, of course.”

Mark’s heart hammered fast enough to play on his voice and, with a stroke of fear, he realized he was angry. Livid, even. Blitz wasn’t known for dismissing those who opposed him that quickly, and had always been patient with Sword because of their joint history dealing with the late-king Sea. His jaw was tense, gums aching from the split second of teeth grinding. “ _ You’re kidding. _ ” 

“I am not.” Sword responded in the face of an emotion Mark wasn’t familiar experiencing. “Blitz plans to mock a blend of the societies he’s toured the past two years. As a show of faith to me, he agreed to spare Scythe’s life so long as we find a suitable home for him.”

“He plans to do  _ what? _ ” Mark pushed, hoisting Scythe up to hold him closer, “He didn’t consult me about removing you.”

“I’d imagine it’s because you’d fight quite hard to keep me in place.” Sword managed a soft smile up to his friend, body more relaxed than before. “His philosophy is simple, not everyone will be 100% correct 100% of the time. So, by combining the key factors of each group, city, or caravan he ran into, he evens out his chances of making Hoax last longer.”  

“That’s ridiculous.” Mark muttered, letting Scythe play around with his collar once more, “Hoax doesn’t need to mock to be great, we just have to cater to our people.”

“You and I are on the same page, my friend.” Sword chuckled, patting Mark’s arm with a heavy hand, “There isn’t much else I can do at this point but, it is important that you do not tell anyone I’ve been removed... It could cause...  _ upset _ .”

“Because everyone loves  _ you _ ?” Mark offered irritably.

“Because the militia I commanded is still very loyal to me, and wouldn’t take kindly to being ordered by someone who has decided to stop listening to me.” Sword correctly cooly, “That is how everything must operate for now, until I’ve decided to...” He lost his composure, shutting his eyes painfully, sinking back to lean on Mark, “I don’t know,  _ something... _ ”

“I’m sure I’ll be removed soon enough...” Mark trailed, glancing to his side as Scythe struggled to stand on his thigh, trying to be at the Alpha’s eye-level. “What with  _ loyalty _ being reason enough for secrets and conspiracies.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Sword sighed. A moment of silence, the sliding of a hand up Mark’s arm, then the ex-acting-king looked up once more to his friend’s face. “Mark?” He asked in as private a voice he could manage. The tone sent Mark’s mental command center into a frenzy. Anger from the political situation, pride from being Sword’s emotional pillar, confusion and fear over the possibility of being a new father. Now this, as intimate a moment they had ever shared. The object of his desire giving him such a pensive, perfect look. Speaking in that slow, gravely manner. 

“Sword?” Mark answered back, ignoring the tickle of Scythe’s hair on his neck and the cold pain from the tiny feet digging into his thigh.

“Would you mind if I stayed with you tonight?” 

_ Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. _

“Of course not.” Mark breathed, shaking his head, “You’re welcome anytime...” 

“Thank you,” Sword said, though it wasn’t necessary. He drew a breath, then rose to his feet. After brushing off his knees, he gave Mark and Scythe another sad smile, “I could take the baby with me, pick up what he needs for at least a few more nights...”

“O-Oh...” Mark stuttered, sitting like a dumb rock on the ground.

“Bwah!” Scythe beamed, reaching clawing hands up to Sword in the hopes of  _ up! _

“Perhaps I will teach him an actual word,” Sword chuckled, stooping over to hold his arms out to the child. Mark lifted him up, transferring the precious cargo, then stood as well.

“Are you sure you’re okay with him...?” He asked slowly, drinking in the sight of Sword holding a baby that looked much bigger than him.

“With this feeling that I’ve ruined so much, I’m sure caring for a child will curb my lack of confidence.” Sword looked to his side, giving Scythe a soft smile, “I may not be the most nurturing of people but, I do love children.”

“You... still have your key, right?” Mark asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Sword nodded as Scythe pressed his forehead to his temple, messing with his hands.

“Say goodbye to Mark, Scythe.”

“Bwah bwah!”


	12. Delayed Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallflower Doe sits in on a dramatic conversation and only wants to self harm a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hey I'm alive and not dead c: 
> 
> Been working on my book-book sooooo I been busy ;3
> 
> I'm about to write a few more chapters of this though :D

Doe was in some crazy other dimension. This was a dream. A really cruel dream. Tomorrow morning he’d wake up chained to a post, muzzled, and ready to endure a harsh round of torture. Happiness wasn’t something he was familiar with. Smiling this much hurt his cheeks, and laughing turned his voice a little hoarse.

Queens’ band of friends were, in a single word, inspiring. All with their qualms about their own existences, things that might make them doubt themselves, were reassured by the others. By society’s standards (whatever  _ that _ meant) they each had something  _ wrong _ with them. By their own standards, that made them beautifully unique.

He’d never been this comfortable during Heat. The pads that Sword had given him felt thin as paper, and hadn’t leaked thus far. Even the meds he’d taken this morning were running strong, keeping his self control in check. Yeah, he still wanted to curl up in Queens’ lap and nibble on his ears.  _ Yeah, _ he still wanted to sit himself down on a healthy knot and grind until he could see nothing but stars. But. Those dirty little desires were drowned easily by his free will, and by the curious surroundings.

The music in the bar was quiet, easily drown out by the excited chatter scattered among the tables with mismatched chairs. Doe couldn’t remember much about the old world, but he did recall a television show or two that had a place like this featured in it. Somewhere to get away from life and hang out with friends. He’d never considered the concept before but, maybe what he’d gone through  _ wasn’t _ normal. The treatment he’d received, the relationships he’d been forced into...

_ This could be a new normal... _

Pine plopped down into his seat at the circular table with three shot glasses in hand. His hat was backwards, a tuft of black hair poking out from the front window, and he grinned evilly.

“ _ Finally, _ ” He said, “ _ I can be an alcoholic. _ ”

“Just because you aren’t currently drinking doesn’t mean you’re not an alcoholic.” Queens advised brightly, taking possession of his shot and smiling between his friend and Doe, “He really doesn’t drink  _ that _ often.”

“Only because they cut me off, and because I run out of money.” Pine took a breath, threw back his drink, then turned his glass upside down with a twisted look on his face. “It’s disgusting.”

“But, you still drink it.”

“I still drink it.” 

It had, apparently, been weird when Pine went to ask Sword for permission to release Doe from his Queens-cage. Instead of talking with the ex-acting-king, the runt was intercepted by Mark and gifted the OK. According to Pine, things felt off. Queens was worried but, without any word from Sword himself, he decided to go out.

Doe was sure they were at the bar right now, instead of knocking on Sword’s door, because Queens was desperate to prove he wasn’t  _ just any other  _ Alpha. One that did whatever he’d like without a second thought to his partner’s wishes. Half of him wanted to roll his eyes but, the other half was completely enamored. Doe’s preferences hadn’t ever been taken into account regarding anything, except for once when a forced mate had asked him where he’d like to sit for a bonfire. 

_ What is normal? _

“C’mon, freckle face,” Pine started, nudging Doe’s leg underneath the table, “Take a shot. Get drunk. Sing a few songs. This is the only fun we have in this shithole of a city.” 

Doe chuckled, scooping up his glass, “I had fun earlier and I wasn’t drunk.”

“He doesn’t have freckles, Pine.” Queens added on with a shake of his head, “Those are battlescars.” While Doe reached up to rub the rash, which was looking more like acne scars at this point, Queens poured the vodka concoction down his throat. 

“Battlescars?” Pine asked curiously. He leaned forward, deep eyes glinting from within his darkened lids, “Who’ve you been battling, Bambi?” 

“You’re just desperate for a nickname, aren’t you?” Doe sighed, swirling his drink in its glass. “I’ve actually never fought  _ anyone _ . Not fairly anyways.”

“Damn, and here I was interested” Pine shook his head in disappointment, then turned the glinting look over to Queens, “I know  _ you’ve  _ fought people. C’mon, Queeny, give me the details, hype me up!”

“Once I punched a man and he fell down.” Queens’ voice was as deadpan and monotone as ever, staring right at Pine, “Then he got back up and I punched him again.”

“You’re no fun!” The tiny Alpha battled irritably, jumping to his feet and giving his friend a hot glare, “I’m getting more vodka thingies!” After he’d stomped off, Doe turned an amused smile to Queens.

“You have some of the most  _ interesting _ friends, Queens.” 

“Thank you, Bambi.” Queens flashed him a goofy, toothy smile that seemed uncharacteristic, then plopped his head into both of his hands. “I know you don’t need my permission to do anything but, feel free to talk to or hang out or kiss whoever you’d like.” He leaned forward a little bit, eyebrows raised, “Though, the kissing thing might be best to hold back.”

“I don’t really see anyone here worth kissing.” Doe teased, looking around at the bustling bar.  _ Alpha, Alpha  _ and more  _ Alpha. _ A few Omega women were peppered among them, glued to their mate’s side. For the most part, no one was acting disgustingly  _ typical _ so, Doe was comfortable. He glanced over to Queens, hoping the man would go along with the word play.

“No one?” Queens asked with a cock of his head, “Not even one?”

“I suppose there is  _ one _ .” Doe conceded with a sigh, “Dark hair, deep voice, honey scent.”

“Oh, I know someone like that.” 

Pine returned to the table with a plate of assorted drinks, one of which was brightly colored. He set the platter down, clapped his hands together, then sank into his seat again with a smug chuckle. “ _ Yay. _ ”

“How bad  _ was _ your day?” Doe asked in awe, looking over the different glasses and drinks.

“Oh, calm down, these are for the girls when they get here.” Pine thunked back in his chair and crossed his arms, “Also, my day was  _ shitty as hell _ in the beginning.” 

“Have you apologized to Tale?” Queens pondered aloud, looking down to his friend.

“Iron’s girl? Yeah, I did. She told me to just start insulting his sister instead, I guess she really  _ is _ a bitch.” Pine shrugged, “I think I’ll just punch him next time.”

“If you can reach his face.” Queens picked up another shot, throwing Pine a toast and then tossing it back.

“Your jokes are always so shitty.” Pine sighed, then nodded to Doe, “Another for you, Bambi?” 

“So soon?” Doe chuckled. He reached for a glass despite that, and poured the burning, clear liquid into his mouth. Once that swallow was choked down, he rubbed his warming cheeks, “Most of the alcohol I’ve had is old wine, the groups I ran with were big on stealing vineyard stocks.” 

“Oh man, I’ve never had wine. All we got is vodka because, you know, potatoes.” Pine held his second shot in both hands, giving another shrug. “Who all have you run with?”

“We can talk about that later.” Queens pushed with a plastered smile, “Why don’t we talk about... Uh...”

“How about Sword’s new baby?” Pine offered.

“Huh?” Queens muttered in confusion.

“That guy’s a dad?” Doe frowned, “But... I thought he was...”

“Sword isn’t even mated,” Pine chuckled, “But, I guess some people saw him with an  _ actual _ baby, and buying  _ actual _ baby things.” 

“Oh, then it’s gossip?” Queens asked with a sure shake of his head, “This town always blows things up...” 

“I dunno, Mark was acting  _ real _ weird today.” Pine set his glass down and raised his hands in defense, “Maybe Sword has an illegitimate child?”

“Sword is a  _ Beta _ , Pine.” Queens rolled his eyes, hands back on his cheeks, “He can’t father  _ or _ mother children.” 

“Oh, c’mon, you can’t really think  _ all _ Betas are infertile, can you?” Pine toyed, wiggling his eyebrows across the table to Queens, “I mean, you’re an Alpha that doesn’t have Heat, most people would think  _ that’s  _ impossible.” 

A thought occurred to Doe, one that made him want to punch himself in the crotch. Most Alphas couldn’t knot unless they were in Heat... So, did that mean... Queens couldn’t? What did not having Heat  _ really _ pertain? The level of importance this held was unsettling.

_ Do I really think like that...? _

“I suppose that’s true.” Queens admitted humbly.

“My boys!” Came a grand voice from the door. Fair was there in her typical t-shirt and jeans, hair completely down and puffy over her shoulders and against her cheeks. She waved, then dragged Violet over to their table.

“Jeeze, Fair, yew’re boutta rip m’arm off!” Violet chuckled, thunking into her friend as they came to a stop. She was in the same blouse as earlier, hair curly and bouncy. She beamed to the men at the table, raising her free hand to wave, “Howdy!”

“You’re late.” Pine stated bluntly. He slid the platter forward, “I got your drinks because you’re  _ late. _ ”

“Thank ya, lil guy!” Violet plucked up her mug, waited for Fair to grasp her colorful glass, then they chugged the both of them on the spot. 

“ _ Jesus. _ ” Doe muttered in awe, watching the water lines in their glasses sink until they were no more.

“Did  _ everyone _ have bad days?” Queens chuckled, watching the girls drop into their seats.

“Ah’m havin a  _ great _ day.” Violet assured him with a rosy face, “A really amazin’ day.”

“ _ Guys, guys, guys. _ ” Fair started, already acting up her drunkeness, “I have a girlfriend  _ and _ a boyfriend.” 

“ _ Fair, _ ” Violet giggled, “Yew can’t put it that way.”

“Wait, hold up.” Pine squinted between the two of them, “You’re  _ really  _ dating now?” 

“This is my girlfriend!” Fair announced loudly, pointing both fingers at Violet like she was the embodiment of holy power, “ _ This is my girlfriend! _ ” A few people around them cast weird looks their direction, mostly over the volume and not the content. Violet smacked a hand over her girlfriend’s lips and laughed goodnaturedly.

“Yew  _ just _ started drinkin’!” 

“Cheers!” Queens beamed, raising his empty glass towards his best friend, then mocking taking a shot.

“Cheers!” Doe echoed, mocking Queens’ motions, then giving the Alpha a friendly elbow.

“Wait, but...” Pine held his chin in his hand, still squinting, “Who’s the boyfriend...?” 

Fair mumbled something against Violet’s palm, stopped, then threw a green-eyed glance the Beta’s direction.

“It’s my mate,” Violet started cooly, taking a relaxing breath to keep her voice level, “Ah guess that’s what Ah’m boutta tell ya too...” 

The taste of the air was different. Doe had an itching feeling that he was intruding. Apart, set apart from them. A wallflower, only there by happenstance. He wanted to hide under the table and plug his ears shut to avoid the sudden wave of shame that wash over his entire being.

_ You’re not normal. _

“Me n Fair... We’re... takin’ a trip...” 

“A trip?” Queens said slowly, lowering his glass to give Fair a long look, “A... trip...?” 

Fair’s strong eyebrows furrowed, and she pulled Violet’s hand from her mouth gently. “It’s...” She took a calming breath, just like the one her girlfriend had just taken, then settled to give Queens a clear answer. “Her mate’s missing and... we’re going looking for him...” 

There was a muffling silence, one that made the miscellaneous noises around them fade into the oblivion. It was broken by Pine falling back against his chair, dragging the glass in his hand across the table. He had an odd expression on his face, one of worry, fear, and uneasiness. 

“I...” He trailed, lips parted, “You...”

“Where did you last see him?” Queens asked seriously, leaning forward in his chair. Doe watched him as the conversation continued, noting each and every move he made, the change in his tone of voice.

“Me, him, n a few of tha people we were travelin’ with were at that ridge yew all call  _ Yarrow _ when that Ghoul party that was chasin’ me showed up.” 

Queens licked his lips, both arms on the table, one hand grasping his own wrist. Doe could feel his foot bouncing against the ground, anxious, almost interrogative. “Are you... going back there?”

“We’re going to start there.”

Queens nodded, eyes falling down to his hands, foot still bouncing. “Just... you two?”

“We won’t be askin’ no one else ta come with us.” 

“You don’t... You don’t really know how to fight.” Queens glanced up between them, messing with his fingers, handsome face tense. “Do you have a way to get around the Ghouls?” 

“We’ve gotta car n’ a shit ton of gas.” 

_ “Okay, I’m gonna go order more drinks. _ ”

“Queens, really, it’ll be fine...” 

“I’m not...” Queens forced a smile on his face. It was ineffective and, even if he was still the prettiest thing in this bar, it wasn’t an attractive expression. “I know you’re...”

A pale hand slid across the table, taking hold of one of Queens’ and giving it a reassuring shake. Doe finally looked over, seeing Fair’s defiant expression. When she spoke, it sounded like how she smelt. Iron. Firm, sure, resilient.

“We aren’t leaving tomorrow. We’ve still got time to learn everything we need to learn.”

“Fair...” Queens started, placing his other hand over their’s, “I... can’t go with you...”

She chuckled, shaking her head, a grin on her face, “Boy, I’m not asking you to come with me. I’m telling you that I’ve gotta go for a little bit... But, I’m gonna be back.” She nodded, green eyes strong, “Sooner than you know it, and I’ll have our boyfriend to boot.” 

“His name’s Orchid,” Violet added brightly, trying to lighten the conversation, “N he’s tha cutest thing yew’ll ever lay yewr eyes on- ‘part from Fair o’course.” 

“Orchid...” Queens echoed, it sounded accepting. He looked relaxed. Maybe it was because this wasn’t an immediate goodbye. Or, maybe, it was some kind of personal backstory between him and Fair that Doe would never understand. 

“Aaaannnnnd,” Came Pine’s voice as he returned with drinks yet again, “I’m back.” He plopped his refilled platter of alcohol down. “I’ll assume we’re done with the real talk and we’re ready for karaoke and one-night stands?” 

“Oh man, I am  _ down _ for karaoke.” Fair sighed, reaching for her colorful refill.


	13. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Mark wasn’t a cold hearted person. He didn’t feel the need to project himself as an immobile rock. Still, though, this was melting him into a weak puddle on the ground. They looked like perfection, pure and absolute. He’d never realized it before but, he truly was in love with this man, with Sword._

Mark almost called out  _ Honey, I’m home! _ when he walked through the front door, but, it didn’t seem like a joke-worthy time. He was spoiled, and always had been. Most of his early life was lead in a beautiful mansion on hundreds of acres of land, hidden away in a pocket a trees. It had taken close work with Sun, the best carpenter, and his Omega Kris, the best architect, to help recreate a space he would feel comfortable in. 

When he first started nesting it had been to help his mother. His siblings were quick to mock him, though, because Alphas in their family weren’t supposed to perform typically Omega things. So he’d stopped, much to his mother’s disappointment, then resumed once she fell ill. 

Of all the things that kept him living, his mother’s entire existence was the strongest. She talked to him like a human being, rather than seeing him for his dynamic. She accepted his sexuality without belittling or feminizing him. 

It wasn’t until after she died that he found happiness in nesting. Still, while in the act of building he wanted to have a moment to cry. After it was done though, and he could lay in the neatly ordered crib and think about all the stupidity he’d suffered from in adolescence. How much he had cared about his family, and what they thought of him. Pointless.

Mark’s present house was mostly a vast living room. He had a well loved couch, corner desk, and fine looking rug. The orderly nest, which resembled a squishy cave, was erected between the far arm of the couch and the wall, sticking out at an angle, revealing the current user.

Scythe was there, laying on his tummy, his head and arms sticking out as he looked up with bright brown eyes to Mark. There was a yellow teething ring in his mouth, shiny with spit, and he was dressed in new clothes.

“You’re home.” Came Sword’s sure voice. He turned to rest his back against the bottom of the couch, holding a book in his hands. His hair was braided like normal, dressed in all black, feet bare. He raised his eyebrows, “Are you okay?”

“I’m...” Mark started slowly, looking between Sword and the baby, “I’m good...”

“Sorry, I wasn’t sure if you would take kindly to Scythe using your nest.” Sword glanced back to the kid, “He wouldn’t stop crying unless I let him sit in there.”

That wasn’t an issue. Not at all. Scythe looked tiny and adorable sitting in a space meant to hold Mark’s strong frame. He fixed his glasses, giving a chuckle as he set his bag on the kitchen counter and went to sit before Sword.

“It’s fine,” He assured them both, giving Scythe and big smile, “Do you like it in there?” 

“Bwah!” Scythe beamed back, he dropped the teething ring, then started to crawl out of the comfy pillows to plop down on his butt before the two men. He clapped his hands happily, kicking his feet against the ground. “Bwah bwah!”

Mark reached out to poke the healthy tummy, crossing his legs, “No luck on words, then?”

“I’ve taught him two,” Sword corrected. He moved to sit on his knees, leaning towards Scythe, “Scythe, who is this?” He pointed to Mark, cocking his head down to the child.

Scythe looked to Mark, back to Sword, back to Mark, then started to chew on his fingers. Sword reached out to pull the hand from his mouth, tutting his tongue. 

“No chewing, remember?”

“M-Mmm...” Scythe’s lower lip trembled at the scolding, eyes going glassy.

“Uh oh,” Mark muttered, brow raised, “Don’t cry, baby, it’s okay.”

“Babyyyyyy...” Scythe whined. He reached his hands up to chew on them, but then pressed them over his eyes instead, “Babyyyyy...”

“Oh, you said a word!” Mark sat up, shocked at the excitement he felt, “Baby! That’s you! You’re a baby!”

The tone made Scythe pause, and he lowered his hands to sniffle, “Baby.... Bwaaah...”

“Baby Scythe!” Mark grinned, poking the kid’s tummy a few times, “Very good!” 

Sword chuckled, nodding, “Yes, very good Scythe. But, who is this?” He repeated the point to Mark, giving Scythe a look.

Scythe turned his entire body to look at Mark, head cocked, mess of brown hair sticking up around his ears. He seemed thoughtful for an adorable second, hands together, linking and unlinking his fingers. “Ark-Ark.” He said finally, big eyes fixated on Mark’s face, “Ark-Ark.”

He got goosebumps, a shiver of something he wasn’t familiar with shocking his skeleton. After shaking in place, Mark smacked both hands onto his own cheeks, “Oh wow...”

Scythe hopped in place, wiggling around in excitement, “Ark-Ark! Baby! Ark-Ark!” 

“He was calling you  _ Mar-Mar _ earlier so, I opted for the one that sounded less like  _ mama _ .” Sword chuckled, crawling forward to scoop Scythe up into his arms, “Isn’t that right, Scythe?”

“Ark-Ark!” Scythe reached up his arms to feel Sword’s face, “Baby! Bwaaaah!” 

Mark wasn’t a cold hearted person. He didn’t feel the need to project himself as an immobile rock. Still, though, this was melting him into a weak puddle on the ground. They looked like perfection, pure and absolute. He’d never realized it before but, he truly was in love with this man, with Sword. Another thing he hadn’t considered was that he  _ definitely _ wanted kids.

Seeing the subject of his entire heart holding a healthy child, humoring him, was suddenly everything. Mark didn’t want to leave this moment. It needed to last forever. Scythe smoothed his palms down Sword’s cheeks, then blew a loud raspberry and knocked his forehead against the man’s.

“Don’t headbutt me, Scythe.” Sword raised his eyebrows, holding the baby under his bottom, voice private between them. “You might stunt your growth.”

Scythe babbled conversationally, hands still on Sword’s cheeks. When he was through with his rant, he turned his head to look at Mark. “Ark-Ark.”

“Yes?” Mark asked, crawling on the ground to sit closer to them, “Did you need something?”

“He’s probably hungry.” Sword advised. Scythe started wiggling around until he was set down, then crawled over to a black duffle bag resting near the couch. With happy squeals and giggles he rolled around in it, then grasped a picture and waved it through the air aggressively.

“Stop that, Scythe.” Sword sighed, walking on his knees to forcibly remove the picture. He glanced to the now whining baby, “You could have ripped it.”

“Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk-Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk!” Scythe whimpered, face flushing as he reached his hands out to the confiscated picture. “Babyyyyyyyyyyyy!”

Mark chuckled, motioning for Scythe to crawl to him, “Come here! Come here! What’s mean Sword done to you now?” As the half-crying child made his way over to his savior, Sword rolled his eyes.

“It’s the picture I used to teach him your name.” He explained, raising his hand, “Scythe is very exploratory, and he does not like things taken from him.” 

Mark scooped the child up, cradling him and grinning into the teary face, “Don’t cry, little baby Beta, Sword is only protecting the picture from your destructive wrath!” 

“I don’t think he’s wrathful,” Sword started, rising to his feet and giving a gentle sigh, “I think he is a baby with limited motorskills, and a kleptomaniac mindset.” He walked to the kitchen counter, set the picture down, then opened a cupboard. 

“Have you spent the entire day psychoanalyzing him, Mr. Freud?” Mark stood up as well, holding Scythe in one curled arm. He was struck with the urge to come up behind Sword and hold him, to keep him close and to his chest. With a mental pressure for self control, he stood beside his friend, brows raised. 

“No, we mostly talked.” Sword plucked a jar of mashed apples from the shelves above, sending a smile up to Mark, “Practiced walking, learned a few words.”

“You didn’t teach him your name?” Mark asked, placing a palm over Scythe’s warm tummy, “It would have been easiest.”

“Sword isn’t my real name, so, I didn’t feel inclined...” The silver-haired Beta screwed open the top of the jar with a little  _ hiss _ . Essence of apple swirled around them, and stopped the baby’s whining altogether. 

“Ah yes, all you weirdos and your codenames.” Mark sighed, plopping the excited Scythe down onto the counter, “I never really got into it.” With a chuckle, Sword fetched the newly purchased plastic spoon from a drawer and mixed the food in his jar.

“Your experience with the outbreak was rather tame, wasn’t it?” 

“If you mean initially, yeah...” Mark nodded, holding Scythe still, “My house was isolated, my family was gone for a trip I’d lost the rights to...”

“I remember.” Sword gave his friend a soft smile, raising the pink spoon up to give the bouncing baby a mouthful, “Because you raised your voice to your father?”

Mark smiled, “Yeah, that was the reason. I spent the next two weeks watching the news then, when it all stopped, I lived in the house for as long as I could.”

“And, you were picked up by Sea not long after that?”

A nod, mind sinking back into his memories. He could remember the smell they had, like blood. Sea, tall and powerful. Hair as black as night, eyes even darker. He and his small band of warriors had broken in with the hopes to find food, only to see a frightened, starved teenager wielding a single spatula for defense. Sea thought it was funny. Mark had been a young Alpha was near-to-no survival skills, waving around cutlery like he could take on their automatic assault rifles. Technically, he was abducted from his house but, he thought it was for the best.

“He asked me for my name and I told him,” Mark explained softly, still holding Scythe still, “Then he laughed and told me no one used the names of old, because we’re all new people...” He grinned down to Sword, chuckling, “They tried to call me Spatula.”

Sword laughed softly, nodding once more, “I remember you telling me that too,” He raised another spoonful for the eager baby. “If you had chosen another name, what would it be?” 

“A name like  _ Sword _ or  _ Queens? _ ” Mark offered. When Sword confirmed this, he shrugged, “I never really thought about it... I’ve always been Mark...”

“Ark-Ark.” Scythe echoed, lips dripping applesauce as he looked up to his father, “Bwah!” Mark grinned and patted the child’s head, looking back to Sword.

“Why did you choose Sword?” 

The spoon paused for only a moment before continuing on its way to Scythe’s lips. Sword was silent until the baby swallowed, cleaning his face off as he thought over his next few words. “It was a name my sister chose for me. One of the last things she did before she was killed.” He lowered his hand, turning distant, icy eyes up to Mark once more, “I used to be Boots.” 

Mark laughed before he could stop himself, smacking a hand to his mouth the moment he started. Scythe thought this was hilarious, and giggled so hard he sprayed his mushy food out across his new father’s chest. When they’d both calmed down, Sword watching them in sad amusement, Mark spoke as calm as he could. 

“Boots...?”

“When I was a child I always wore these bright yellow rain boots,” Sword shrugged, “I was wearing them when I had to kill something for the first time, and my father suggested that to be my new name.”

“So, you were... given your names?” 

“That is correct.”

Mark grinned, “What would  _ you _ choose to be your name?” 

“Oh,” Sword smiled back, “Well, if I could choose...” He thought, spoon of baby food raised, “I would have chosen Sage.” 

“Sage?”

“Yes,” Sword continued feeding a happy Scythe, cleaning his face once more, “Where I used to live, before the outbreak, there were fields and fields of sage...” He spoke like the wind, lively and reminiscent, “My father would tell stories about our mother, saying she was a wiccan. He’d gather bundles of sage to burn on her grave, to keep away evil spirits.” Sword smiled, setting the spoon into the sink and sealing up the jar.

“He believed in magic?” Mark pondered, plucking Scythe from the counter and placing him on his hip.

“No, I think it was mostly to humor us. If magic were real, then, she might be looking after us from the afterlife.” Sword put the jar of crushed apples into the ice box, then looked to Scythe, “Was that acceptable?” 

Scythe babbled back to Sword, grinned, giggled, then thunked against Mark’s side with a tired sighed. Tiny hands clung to the material of his father’s shirt, blinking nice and slow with mouthy breaths.

“There’s no way it’s gotta be that easy.” Mark whispered in disbelief, shaking his head in Sword’s direction, “I thought babies were supposed to be a pain to get to sleep?”

“It depends on the baby,” Sword walked around the pair and to Mark’s spare bedroom, pushing open the door. “We can try and lay him down...?”

“Are you tired, Scythe...?” Mark asked gently as he strode after Sword, keeping the child supported entirely, letting him rest. “Bedtime...?”

“Bw....” Scythe managed through half-sleep, “Ark....”

“Bedtime it is.” 

Maybe this was the calm before the storm. Maybe, in around thirty minutes, Scythe was going to explode in a fit of tears and tantrums. The crib Sword had bought was set up in the master bedroom, crammed between the bed and wall. He went down easy, clinging to a small newly-sewn blanket with needy hands. In a new place, without the man that had helped raise him thus far, Mark was sure Scythe’d wake up screaming at some point in the night. So tiny, it shouldn’t be possible for something to be that small. Sword and Mark reconvened in the living room, sitting together on the couch.

Sword smelt so strongly of mint, sharp, almost stinging Mark’s eyes to tears. He melted into the plushy poofs of the couch, messing with the end of his braid, resting his head very similarly to the way Scythe had. 

“Are you okay...?” Mark asked gently, holding his head up with a hand, elbow on the back of the couch.

“I supposed my body is working properly.” Sword smiled sadly, looking up, “I’m not sure what I should be doing anymore... I’ve worked so hard the past two years... You thought I worked hard, right?” 

_ He must be questioning everything... _

“I’d say a hard case of insomnia can explain that better than I would...” Mark wanted to wrap him up in the softest blankets, coat him in self assurance. To stop this train of uncharacteristic doubt. “You know, there’s still so much that you can do...”

Sword stared down at his hands, messing with his fingers, silent. After chewing on a lip for a minute, he nodded and sank back into the couch, “I understand that but, at the same time, I guess I hadn’t prepared myself for this possibility...” The lean body resting next to Mark moved, sliding to sit closer, their thighs practically touching, “I shouldn’t process this alone...”

Mark found that his lungs had decided to take an hour off, it was hard to breathe. He’d had dreams similar to this. Never before had it involved this specific couch but, he would settle for anything. His body was rigid, he probably looked awkward.

“Mark...?” Sword asked gently, looking up to him with his hands on his braid, “Are you okay...?”

“I-I’m great. This is great.” Mark tittered, “This is great.”

Sword let out a pent breath, looking down to his hair, “Am I intruding too much?”

“Wh-What? No.” Mark turned to him, face bright red, “No, please, intrude more.” He blushed further, shoulders scrunching up. “ _ Okay that sounded pretty bad, but- _ ” A pale hand laid itself on his thigh, and Mark lost the ability to form proper words. What came out was something like  _ Ifuwhaluckswo _ , then he slapped a hand over his eyes.

“Do I make you nervous?” Sword mused, keeping his hand in place.

Mark nodded, then shook his head, then groaned hotly. “Uh, I mean, in a good way?”

“A good way?” 

“Yeah,” Mark lowered his hands, clearing his throat as he looked down into Sword’s face, “Like, your words are.... Good...”

“My words are good?” Sword chuckled, “Thank you?”

“ _ You’re welcome... _ ” Mark hung his head, rubbing his temples, “I’m sorry, this must be a huge turnoff...” 

Sword turned in his spot, moving his hand to Mark’s hip, that beautiful braid swinging across his chest. “Your experience is limited.” He said factually, “Not that mine is that colorful, though.”

“What do you mean...  _ experience...? _ ”

A smile split Sword’s icy face, eyes down, practically shy. He spoke clearly, as always. “Sex, Mark, I’m talking about sex. Romance. Intimacy.” 

“O-Oh.”

“You’re a virgin, are you not?”

Mark just nodded as a response, the entirety of his attention focused on that tiny, strong Beta next to him. Sword got up onto his knees, face level with Mark’s, hand now on his broad shoulders.

“And, your Heat schedule?”

_ Oh god why does he need to know that. _

“I’m hard to read...” Mark admitted slowly, eyes wide, unable to close his mouth entirely, “It’s... random...”

Sword nodded, “I’ve known a few like that.” He assured the blubbering Alpha as his side, “You don’t have to be  _ so _ nervous, I’m not going to attack you right now.” 

“O-Okay...” Mark stammered. He cleared his throat, the skin under Sword’s hand burning, “Wow, I’m dizzy as hell.” 

After a soft smile, a rub to the Alpha’s shoulder, and the fixing of his braid, Sword swung a leg over his friend’s lap and straddled him. Mark seized up for a split second, stopping his hands from immediately pressing into Sword’s thighs, glasses slipping down his nose.

“I thought you said you  _ weren’t _ going to attack me.”

Sword’s smile turned to more of a grin, and he shrugged, “I’m just sitting...” He leaned in and, for a terrifying, exhilarating moment, he thought he was going to get kissed. Sword’s sharp face turned, and it became a coddling hug. “You seemed to be confident with the wordplay before... In the castle...”

Mark burned with unmet expectations, finding it in himself to rest his hands on his friend’s lower back. He could feel dimples through the thin shirt, the indent of Sword’s spine. “I really didn’t think I had a chance...”

“You’re calling me a tease?” Sword leaned back, completely aware of the pressure he laid on Mark’s groin, cocking his head. He paused, then gave a conceding shrug. “I suppose that’s not  _ entirely _ incorrect but, everything with you was honest.” Before Mark had a chance to stutter out something lame, Sword pressed two hands to his cheeks, giving him a serious look. “Of anyone I have ever met, you are the only one I could do this with.” 

Mark stopped himself from saying the first thing on his mind, which was a stream of hot gibberish. Those eyes... brutal honesty. It wasn’t like anything he’d ever seen. Raw, unabashed, Sword was laying himself out before Mark in a time of ambiguous weakness. His dreams had begun to dim, his power waned, but he still had the strength to be like this...

“I’m in love with you...” Mark whispered, not so soft that he was trying to hide it, but soft enough to let Sword know he wasn’t just spouting nonsense. “I love you...”

The body on his lap sank, like the words turned his bones to mush, and the thumbs resting on Mark’s face rubbed his cheeks. Sword nodded, eyes dipping down to watch Mark’s lips as he finished his words. “I think I love you too...”

Mark smiled, his nerves actually simmering down at their mutual confession, eyebrows raised. “You think...?”

“I mean,” Sword started playfully, leaning forward to press his forehead to Mark’s, “One can never be so sure about the validity of human emotions... Who’s to say what  _ love _ really is...?”

Mark laughed, low and privately between them, hands still on Sword’s back, “Now you’re a philosopher as well as a psychologist?” 

“A man of many talents.” Sword assured him, gracing his heart with a hand. They breathed the same air for a moment, absolutely everything the world fading to black, eyes on each other’s lips. Mark had never kissed anyone. Options were limited when he was younger and, due to the awkward transition from teenager to adult during the apocalypse, he’d found no one worth the stress.

That was the thing, though. How hard it had been to imagine kissing someone, the nervousness and fear he had associated with every aspect of it. In his mind, it was supposed to be this grand show, a huge lead up, an intense expectation. Instead, with the feel of Sword’s mouth on his, it was something akin to peace.

It felt like melting, a wash of gentle cleanliness over every cell in his body. The world was still dark, locked far away in a beaten box at the corner of his mind. Sword took up everything, with the way he slid his thin fingers through Mark’s black hair, the shifting of his body atop his experienceless Alpha. He couldn’t understand why it had been so hard to imagine, kissing this man, when right now it felt as easy as breathing.

Sword pulled away after a tender few moments, moving a hand to fix Mark’s glasses for him. It had been chaste in a physical sense, but they both were buzzing with something that went deeper than the tangible.

“You’re really bad at that...” Sword advised him with a smile.

Mark blushed again, but chuckled, “I guess I’ll have to learn.”

“I look forward to teaching you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look 13 chapters in and u got a kiss congrats

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr = @[RealRowes](https://realrowes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
